Our Love is Still Growing
by Miznotch
Summary: Hikaru decided to give Haruhi to Tamaki at 'Our Growing Love'. Tamaki and Haruhi is now loveylovey. But what happens when Tamaki's best friend came and ruins everything? Will Tamaki's feeling change and leave Haruhi behind or is it the other way? findout!
1. New Girl

**A.N.- Alright peoples, here's the second book following "Our Growing Love"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ouran yada yada yada**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaala**

**Recap: **

Haruhi smiled at him and hugged him.

Tamaki hugged her and thought how stupid he was.

"I love you," Tamaki said. Tamaki kissed her in the lips and was glad that he was able to kiss her properly.

**Story:**

**Few Days Later…**

Haruhi went inside the Third Music Room and saw everyone looking at her.

She put an innocent face and closed the door.

"Haru-chan, why weren't you here when the club opened?" Hunny asked, frowning.

Haruhi tried to explain but she was cut off by Kyouya.

"That's 3,000 more customers added in your debt since we lost 20 percent of the customers today."

"Now mother, don't be too harsh on Haruhi," Tamaki said.

"Now, father, don't spoil your girlfriend too much," Kyouya strike back.

"Ouch," Kaoru and Hikaru said, smirking at Tamaki.

"When I was on my way here, the principal caught me and asked me to introduce the new girl to everyone and show her the place," Haruhi explained anyway.

"Huh?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked.

"Her name was Cynthia Aurldine, she looks like she's American, but she had a French accent."

Tamaki's eyes widened and his face was glowing.

"Cynthia Aurldine, sounds familiar," Kyouya said to himself.

The door opened and there she was. She had a curly, long, blonde hair with bright emerald eyes matching her gracefulness and prettiness.

"Cynthia!" Tamaki shouted joyfully running towards her and hugged her.

Cynthia hugged him back and Tamaki introduced the Host Club.

"This is Kyouya as you know, the Hitachiin brothers, Hunny, Mori-kun, and Haruhi," Tamaki said.

"Nice to meet you all," Cynthia said smiling at them.

"Haruhi is really a girl, she's just pretending to be a guy so there would be more customers," Tamaki said.

"Sempai!" Haruhi blurted out, she couldn't believe that he just told her.

"Don't worry Haruhi, she could be trusted, she's my daughter." Tamaki said too happy to notice that Haruhi called him 'Sempai' and too happy to introduce Haruhi as his girlfriend.

_I guess I'm only your girlfriend now, not your daughter anymore _Haruhi thought.

"Gomen na sai, I was just looking for Tamaki, I didn't mean to disturb you all," Cynthia said.

_Such gracefulness _Haruhi thought and right away she admired her.

"Oh right, you're staying in our manor for the mean time, why don't we go, I want you to rest," Tamaki said opening the door and Cynthia said good-bye and they went.

"Are you just going to take that?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked.

"Take what?" Haruhi asked playing dumb, but she knew what they were talking about.

Kaoru and Hikaru gave her a don't-play-dumb-with-us-we-know-that-you-know glare.

"Oh, that, of course, she _does_ need to rest and she _is _Tamaki's best friend," Haruhi said.

"Although he told me that he'll walk me home," Haruhi said frowning.

Kaoru and Hikaru felt bad for her.

"Well, why don't we walk you home?" the Hitachiin brothers chimed.

"Arigato go sai mas," Haruhi said smiling.

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal**

Tamaki was talking to Cynthia when he noticed that Haruhi was walking with the twin brothers.

He stopped talking to her and looked at Haruhi. _I forgot, I told her that I'll walk her home._

"What's the matter?" Cynthia asked when she noticed that Tamaki was looking at Haruhi's direction.

She looked at her also. _She's competition; I need to win Tamaki sooner that I thought._

"Oh, nothing," Tamaki said talking again to Cynthia. _I hope she'll understand._

_I can't believe he just ignored Haruhi like that, what a baka! _Hikaru thought while laughing with Haruhi and his brother.

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal**

**The next day……**

_Seriously, I thought she'd be Tamaki's customer for sure _Haruhi thought sitting across Cynthia once the Host Club had open.

"Would you like some tea?" Haruhi asked nervously. _Why am I being nervous, she's just another girl?_

Cynthia nodded and smiled at her.

Haruhi poured the tea into her teacup.

"So, Tamaki tells me that you're his girlfriend," Cynthia said managing to smile instead of ripping her hair out.

_Your point? _Haruhi thought.

"How long has it been?" Cynthia asked. "It's okay that you don't tell me, its none of my business, but I'm literary Tamaki's best friend and when it comes to other women, he doesn't tell me a thing, I just want to be there for him when things…go wrong."

"Not that it will," Cynthia said quickly giving her an innocent smile.

_So that's why she's here._

"Well, it's only been 6 days," Haruhi said.

_Perfect that means I still have 90 on taking him_

"So tell me about your past."

"Well, my mom died a long time ago; I live with my father at an apartment. I accidentally crashed an expensive vase and they thought I was a boy and made me one of them. I decided to pretend that I'm a boy to pay of my debt," Haruhi said not really wanting to tell her the whole detail about her past.

"Ah, well I was born and raised at United States; I came in French when I was 5 years old. I met Tamaki and we became the best of friend. He treats me like I'm his daughter, it's really silly," Cynthia said who took a sip.

Haruhi's heart started beating fast and she felt like it just got so humid and hot.

"Of course, he always calls me to check on me, but never really actually talk about you," Cynthia said.

Haruhi couldn't say anything and just stared at her.

"Daughter, why didn't you be my customer?" Tamaki whined when he got a chance to slip out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll be your customer tomorrow, I just wanted to talk to Haruhi," Cynthia said.

_Daughter? I'm being replaced! _Haruhi thought and she hit her limit and she just fell down, apparently fainted.

Cynthia started crying who obviously didn't want Haruhi to have all the attention.

"Cynthia, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked who didn't notice Haruhi fainted.

"Baka!" Hikaru shouted at Tamaki who carried Haruhi.

"I can't believe you didn't notice Haruhi!" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru, let's just take Haruhi at the nurse," Kaoru said.

Kyouya looked at Cynthia and then to Tamaki. _Wow, what an evil woman._

"Tamaki, is he blaming me?" Cynthia asked who started bawling.

The girls where whispering and looked shock.

"Oh boy," Kyouya said thinking how to settle it.

Tamaki's face hardened and glared at Hikaru. "Don't you dare blame Cynthia for Haruhi's own fault!"

Tamaki was shock and bit his tongue. He looked at Haruhi and his face softened.

_What am I doing? _Tamaki thought.

"Baka," Kaoru and Hikaru said to him and went to the nurse office.

"Tamaki, there's too much people looking at me, you know I hate that," Cynthia whined.

"Let's get out of here," Tamaki said taking Cynthia's hand and went away.

"I guess, I'm supposed to fix this," Kyouya grumbled. "God, I hate being the mother."

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal**

Haruhi's eyes opened and found herself at the nurse's office.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny shouted.

"Bunny and I were worried about you," Hunny said.

"Gomen, gomen," Haruhi said softly scanning the room.

_Of course my stupid boyfriend isn't here._

"Because of your commotion at the Host Club, that's 500 more," Kyouya said.

"You're a merciless devil," Haruhi mumbled.

Kaoru and Hikaru started to laugh.

"Are you alright?" Mori asked.

"Yea," Haruhi said smiling at him.

_If this continues, I have to break-up with Tamaki_

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Will Cynthia win Tamaki's heart? Will Haruhi keep her cool around Tamaki and Cynthia? Is Cynthia more important that Haruhi to Tamaki? Find out!!!!!**

**A.N.- well, how was it?? Lol, I actually finished the first chapter!**

**Inner Self: Eeehh, too tired to curse about how school sux.**


	2. A Messed Up Day

**A.N.- Thank you to those who support me to keep on going and to those who review………….so yea**

**Inner Self: I'M A BUTTHOLE FILLED WITH CHEESE!!!!**

**DO NOT ask me where that came from, throughout this week I've been saying that to random people and they just stare at me and walk away.**

**Discriminate: Oh, it's Disclaimer…. whatever……**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal**

**Recap:**

Tamaki's face hardened and glared at Hikaru. "Don't you dare blame Cynthia for Haruhi's own fault!"

_If this continues, I have to break-up with Tamaki_

**Story:**

**Then next day…**

"Haruhi, are you alright?" Tamaki asked catching up with Haruhi.

Haruhi looked at him and looked away.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there,"

Haruhi felt like crying, but kept it together.

She couldn't walk away because that'll hurt Tamaki's feelings, but she couldn't speak one word or she'll lose it and so they just stood there.

"Tamaki, could you help me find our next class?" Cynthia asked.

Tamaki looked at her and then looked in front of him finding Haruhi already left.

"Sure," Tamaki said quietly and slowly went with Cynthia.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi smiled at him and nodded.

"Here, let me carry some of your books, mine are already in the classroom, I was er we were worried about you," Hikaru said taking some of Haruhi's books.

"Arigato," Haruhi said.

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal**

"Hey, Hikaru, Haruhi looks sad," Kaoru whispered to his brother while staring at Haruhi who was staring out the window.

"Yeah, I saw her standing with Tamaki and then Cynthia appeared and she walked away," Hikaru whispered back.

"We have to do something or else we'll lose our toy," Kaoru said. "Worse, we might lose a friend."

"Why would we lose her as a friend?"

"Think about it, if she started hating Tamaki, she will quit the Host Club and surely she won't be one of our customer and we would only get to talk her a little bit at class," Kaoru said.

"Your right!" Hikaru said standing from his chair.

"Mr. Hitachiin," the teacher said glaring at him.

"Gomen, gomen, Kaoru was just explaining me the math problem that I didn't get and now that I do get it, I'm just glad," Hikaru said obviously lying.

"That's fantastic, but we're in Science right now," the teacher said.

Kaoru couldn't help but to smile. Some of the students were cracking up.

Hikaru was filled with embarrassment and sat down again.

Haruhi was in another world not even paying attention to anything that's happening all around her.

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal**

The Host Club opened and Cynthia designated Haruhi again and Tamaki was obviously jealous about it.

"I want to get to the point," Cynthia said.

Haruhi blinked a few times trying to get back to the same world she lived in with Cynthia.

"I love Tamaki and will do everything in my power to get him," Cynthia said.

Haruhi couldn't believe that she just said that and she just kept quiet wanting for her to finish in some odd reasons.

"You better break up with him or stay away of my way or I swear I will make your life like its rotting in hell," Cynthia said.

This time, Haruhi wouldn't take that and need to speak up.

"Then do it, I won't care, I do what I wanna do and for your information blonde bitch, my life is like a rotting hell already every time I see you," Haruhi said.

"Your point?" Cynthia asked raising her right eyebrow.

Haruhi couldn't take it and splashed some tea in her face.

Everyone gasped and the Tamaki quickly stood and looked at Haruhi in shocked.

Cynthia loudly gasped and her make-up was messed and her hair in the front was old.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said grabbing her in the arm.

"Stop it, your hurting me," Haruhi said taking her arm back.

"Why'd you do that!" Tamaki said pointing at Cynthia.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood up ready to take action if needed.

Haruhi's tears fell rapidly and looked at Tamaki.

Tamaki's eyes softened. "Haruhi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you."

"I quit!" Haruhi shouted. 'I don't want to be a host anymore!"

"Actually you can't you have some debts to pay," Kyouya butted in.

"No I don't! I already paid my debt, your just adding more," Haruhi shouted desperately.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said.

"Tamaki!" Cynthia shouted hating Haruhi for having all the attention.

Tamaki ignored her and just kept on looking at Haruhi cry.

All the girls were whispering and was shocked.

Kyouya was taken by what Haruhi said and just fumbled with his eyeglasses.

"I'm going, I hate to see Haruhi cry," some girls said and some girls followed them.

"Omigosh, this is not fun anymore, Haruhi just quit, I'm going," one girl said and some agreed and started going away.

This time, Kyouya didn't blame Haruhi, but Cynthia for ruining everything.

"You don't mean that, you said you loved the Host Club," Tamaki said slowly. He tried to touch her face to wipe away her tears, but Haruhi stepped back and looked away.

"Haruhi," Kaoru and Hikaru whispered obviously felt really bad for Haruhi.

"I guess I don't anymore," Haruhi said and she started running away.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said.

Mori stopped him from going after him and looked at him.

"Mori-chan," Tamaki said.

"Take care of Cynthia right now," Mori said. "She doesn't want to see you."

"Nina-chan, Nina-chan," Hunny said to Cynthia.

Cynthia looked down.

"Bunny and I hate you for making Haruhi cry," Hunny said and went away.

"Hunny!" Tamaki shouted.

Mori gave him a don't-shout-at-him-and-I'll-beat-you-up-and-you-know-you'll-lose glare.

Tamaki bit his tongue once again.

"Let's go," Hikaru said and they started running after Haruhi.

_I hate Tamaki! I hate him! _Haruhi said while running. She tripped and didn't have the energy to keep on running.

"Here, take it," Hikaru said.

Haruhi looked up and took Hikaru's hand.

"Whatever you decided Haruhi, you'll always be our toy," Kaoru said.

"But mostly, you'll always be our friend," Hikaru added.

Haruhi wiped her tears away and hugged them both. "Arigato go sa mais."

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal**

**Will Kyouya do anything at all? Will Haruhi leave Tamaki? What will happen next? Find out!!!**

**A.N.- You guys must hate me right now for stopping……but I'm trying to make the chapters longer……..peace! But tell me what you think, okay?? **

**I just have to share something with you guys that happened at school, but you don't have to read this if you don't want. Okay…….**

**We were in groups studying for a social study test and the teacher said "Okay, I think you guys are ****feeling good**** about this." And she did this crazy laugh.**

**And with my friends and I being a bit perverted, we started cracking up and I peed out of my pants just a little bit and I fell on the ground literally cracking up. **

**And everyone was just looking at us like were some hyenas.**

**So maybe it wasn't that funny, but the way she said it…..so yea, you guys could review…… yeah………..I feel retarted telling it to you guys………**


	3. Missing Words

**A.N.- sorry, it kinda took a while for me to get back…………….DON'T HURT ME**

**Inner Self: I'M SLEEPING, DON'T BOTHER ME**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal**

**Recap:**

Tamaki's eyes softened. "Haruhi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you."

"I quit!" Haruhi shouted. 'I don't want to be a host anymore!"

"Whatever you decided Haruhi, you'll always be our toy," Kaoru said.

"But mostly, you'll always be our friend," Hikaru added.

Haruhi wiped her tears away and hugged them both. "Arigato go sa mais."

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal**

**Story begins………**

Haruhi was sitting in one of the benches, wearing her blue, silky, blazer uniform.

Hikaru and Kaoru noticed her being all sad and lonely.

"Hey, I'll take care of this," Hikaru said.

"Not fair, you only want to be alone with Haruhi," Kaoru whined.

Hikaru grinned at him like he answered correctly.

"Fine, fine, I'll wait for you in the hallway nearby," Kaoru said leaving Hikaru alone.

"Hey," Hikaru said sitting next to Haruhi.

Haruhi gasped and smiled at him. "What are you doing in school so early?"

"Kaoru and I didn't get to sleep last night, we were thinking how our toy was doing," Hikaru said looking up the sky.

"Gomen, gomen, don't worry about me anymore," Haruhi said flashing a big smile at him.

Hikaru smiled back but he knew that she was only in anguish.

"You can tell me anything, you know that," Hikaru said.

Haruhi frowned and look down. "I didn't know why I said those things to her, I felt like I was another person that time."

Hikaru looked at her with confusion and worry.

"What'd she tell you?" Hikaru asked.

"She told me that she loves Tamaki and I better stay out of her way," Haruhi mumbled.

Hikaru chuckled and said. "Well, whatever you said to her, she deserved to hear that."

Hikaru sighed and wished he could share half of the burden Haruhi was feeling so she didn't need to suffer it alone.

"I don't know what's happening anymore," Haruhi frowned.

"Well, the Haruhi I know would tell me it'll be alright and find a solution out of the problem instead of frowning and on the edge of crying," Hikaru said.

"Isn't that really mean to say to a girl who _is _on the edge of crying?" Haruhi asked.

"Your pointr?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi giggled and Hikaru smiled. "Finally, my toy actually laughed."

Haruhi smiled. "Arigato."

"Ehh, no problem, I can't play with a toy who's almost broken now could I?" Hikaru teased.

"I guess so," Haruhi smiled.

"I gotta meet up with Kaoru or he'll keep on whining," Hikaru said standing up.

"All right," Haruhi said.

Hikaru started walking away.

Haruhi looked up the sky and realized how blue it was. _I'll be strong_

Haruhi gathered all her strength and got up. 

"Anyway, I should say sorry to Sempai and to Cynthia," Haruhi said to herself.

Haruhi remembered how evil Cynthia looked when she told her all those things.

"I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover," Haruhi said who started walking.

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal**

"Cynthia, what are you doing?" Tamaki asked when Cynthia pushed him to the wall.

"We've been best friend ever since like…ever, how can you not love me?" Cynthia asked desperately.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked who was confused. "I do love you."

"Not that kind of love, the love you feel towards Haruhi," Cynthia cried.

Tamaki was taken by her words. He tried to speak, but once again, nothing came out of his mouth.

"I love you Tamaki, please, understand me," Cynthia said.

Haruhi was walking in the hallway humming when she saw Cynthia and Tamaki kissing.

Her eyes just widened and her heart just started to beat fast.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi whispered.

Tamaki pushed Cynthia away and look at Haruhi's eyes filled with agony.

"Oh, hey, Tamaki," Kaoru and Hikaru said. They looked at Tamaki and then to Cynthia and only noticed Haruhi by now.

"We appeared at the wrong time," Kaoru whispered to Hikaru and Hikaru just nodded.

Tamaki ignored the twins.

"Haruhi, hold on, let me explain," Tamaki said taking a step forward while Haruhi took a step back.

Haruhi wanted to cry desperately right now, but didn't. She shook her head. _No, I won't let this scene turns out to be one of those chick flicks._

Haruhi sniffed a few times. She wiped away her tears and smiled at Tamaki and Cynthia.

"That's okay Tamaki, if you love her more than me, I get it," Haruhi said obviously faking a smile.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said. _I never want this to happen._

Those words he tried to tell her, the dreams he dreamt about Haruhi and him started to fade away.

"Isn't it odd that Haruhi didn't run away?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru smiled and shook his head.

"That's not the Haruhi I know would do," Hikaru said.

Kaoru smiled back at him and finally got what he was saying. "I guess, it's like Haruhi to be so unpredictable."

"We'd best get outta here," Hikaru said stuffing his hand to his pocket.

"Ah," Kaoru said and they started to walk to other way.

"He does, he does love me more than you, so scram," Cynthia said smiling at her.

She clung into Tamaki's arm and Tamaki just stood there.

_It's as if I was under a spell _Tamaki thought. He tried to move and tried to talk, but couldn't.

He was afraid of what Haruhi would do or how it would all turn out.

Haruhi smiled at Cynthia even though she loathed her so much. "I guess you win."

_I just can't figure how Cynthia's face looks so innocent, but she's so evil _Haruhi thought still looking at Cynthia's face.

"Tamaki, if you want to talk about it, you know where to find me, but I'd best leave you guys alone," Haruhi said turning around and walking away.

"Wait, Haruhi," Tamaki said softly, but Haruhi didn't hear it.

"I better step in, this isn't good," Kyouya said eavesdropping. He jotted some notes down and walked away.

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal**

**Will Kyouya able to turn things worse or better? Why is Haruhi actually giving up? When will Tamaki speak out? **

**A.N.- I know one of you readers, FluffyRinAishiteru, hates cliffy, but I'm sorry, that's how I get you guys actually looking forward to my next chapter. )**


	4. Poem

I never meant for this to happen

But in the end

Will we still be together

Or will we walk past each other

The words I can't find

Or have the guts to tell you

Will it save our growing love?

It's all a misunderstanding

Yet, I still see you crying

Why am I in such a spell

That I completely fell for

I wonder over times

Do I really love her

More than you

This though made me sick

If our growing love stops

And it reached the limit

Where will we go then

**A.N.- and you guys thought it was the next chapter, lol……..no offense but I just can't help writing a poem in the middle of a story……don't get mad at me, I'm starting the next chapter. **


	5. Evil Plan

**A.N.- eeehhhh, there's really nothing I really need to say……..**

**Inner Self: SAME HERE**

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p**

**Recap:**

Haruhi was walking in the hallway humming when she saw Cynthia and Tamaki kissing.

Her eyes just widened and her heart just started to beat fast.

"I better step in, this isn't good," Kyouya said eavesdropping. He jotted some notes down and walked away.

**Story……**

"Takashi, is Haru-chan coming?" Hunny asked eating cake before they open.

Takashi didn't know how to answer his question and just looked at Kyouya for help.

Kyouya cleared his throat. "No, Hunny-kun, I don't think Haru-chan would be coming today."

"How about tomorrow?" Hunny asked so naively.

Tamaki looked out of the window and was gloomy.

Kaoru and Hikaru were also miserable that they couldn't have fun with their toy more often as they like.

Kyouya liked the quiet but he felt like it was a depressed/awkward silence.

"We're opening at 5 minutes, at least look alive," Kyouya announced.

Mori blinked and Hunny just kept on eating.

"Ah," Tamaki said. He was thinking about Haruhi's smile and when she was crying and felt guilty that he didn't say anything.

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3**

Haruhi was walking to the hallway and looked at the door that she would always go in after class.

She sighed and just stared at it. She wanted to go in, to meet everyone again. But she knew she couldn't.

Tamaki opened the door and found Haruhi.

Haruhi and Tamaki looked away from each other's eyes.

"Gomen, gomen, Sempai," Haruhi said bowing and then was walking away.

"Haruhi," Tamaki called and Haruhi stopped and looked at him blankly.

Tamaki sighed and said; "Never mind."

"Tamaki!" Cynthia said hugging Tamaki.

"Cynthia," Tamaki said annoyed who was trying to take Cynthia's arms off.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Tamaki looked at his left and there was no one there. _I guess she left already._

Cynthia and Tamaki went inside.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru and Hikaru shouted. Their smiles quickly faded away.

"Oh."

Cynthia glared at them and smiled. "No silly, it's Cynthia."

"That's why we frowned," Kaoru and Hikaru said.

Cynthia gasped and looked for Tamaki but it seemed like Tamaki wasn't paying attention.

"Tamaki!" Cynthia cried.

Tamaki looked at Cynthia. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to say something at least, they teased me," Cynthia said.

"Oh," Tamaki said. He didn't seem the thoughtless and overdramatic boy anymore. He seemed so full with thoughts and was quiet.

Cynthia frowned and felt as if she didn't know Tamaki anymore. Nevertheless, Cynthia ignored him.

Once the Host Club had opened, Cynthia stayed at Tamaki's side bragging about how they were the perfect couple.

Haruhi was reading in a classroom with no one there and wished that Cynthia never appeared.

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3**

"Hey, Kyouya, want to play a game with us?" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed.

Kyouya's eyebrow raised and he looked at them. "What kind?"

"Making Cynthia suffer," The evil twin brother said evilly.

"I'll join, but if it goes wrong, don't expect for me to fix it," Kyouya said firmly.

"It's suppose to go wrong," the Hitachiin brothers grinned.

"So, how could I help?" Kyouya asked who can't help but smiling also.

"We would need a masquerade ball, by next Saturday," Kaoru said.

"What's the plan?" Kyouya asked.

"Um, making, Cynthia suffer," Kaoru and Hikaru said looking at him as if he just asked the most stupid question.

"Just get the King's approval," Hikaru and Kaoru said going back to their customers.

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3**

"Tamaki, could I talk to you," Kyouya said when Tamaki and Cynthia was about to leave the room.

"Privately?" Kyouya said glaring at Cynthia.

"I'll see you outside," Cynthia said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Tamaki and Kyouya sat in a table facing each other.

"Why don't we do a masquerade ball?" Kyouya asked.

"What for?" Tamaki asked sighing.

"Well, with everything that went, we at least need to tell our customers how sorry we are," Kyouya said.

"Okay," Tamaki said. He stood up and was going to leave.

"Oh, Tamaki, it's never too late, she's still waiting," Kyouya said.

Tamaki gasped and looked at Kyouya and found him smiling at him.

Tamaki smiled back and left.

Even though it doesn't look like it, it affected him and saw Haruhi sitting in one of the benches outside.

He walked fast and went up to her.

"Tamaki, over here," Cynthia said waving her hands.

Haruhi ignored them and just kept on reading, even thought she wanted to tell Tamaki that she loves him and to tell Cynthia off.

Tamaki sighed and went over to Cynthia. _I'll tell her, soon……_

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3**

**What exactly is their plan? Will it work? Will Tamaki choose to be Haruhi's lover or will he choose to be Cynthia's slave? Find out!!!**


	6. Plan Almost Ruined

**Disclaimer- Well, since I haven't really done Disclaimer for a while………..I guess it wouldn't hurt if I said it once in a while……………………… I do not own Oouran High School Host Club………now, remember it until…..until 4ever!!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Recap: **

"Hey, Kyouya, want to play a game with us?" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed.

Kyouya's eyebrow raised and he looked at them. "What kind?"

"Making Cynthia suffer," The evil twin brother said evilly.

"I'll join, but if it goes wrong, don't expect for me to fix it," Kyouya said firmly.

"It's suppose to go wrong," the Hitachiin brothers grinned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Story:**

"Haruhi!" Hikaru said.

Haruhi turned around and smiled at Hikaru. "Hikaru!"

"We miss you," Kaoru said.

Haruhi frowned and smiled again. "I miss you guys also."

"Say, Haruhi, we need a favor to ask you," Kaoru said. They just started walking in the hallway and their footsteps echoed.

"Yeah?" Haruhi asked not knowing if it's a real favor or if it's just a trick.

"Could you come to a masquerade ball tomorrow?" Hikaru asked.

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, because, we want you to, we'll be lonely not having someone to mess around," Kaoru and Hikaru said.

"Tamaki will be there," Kaoru added.

Hikaru sent his brother a death glare and Kaoru bit his lip.

"Sorry, I have too much things to do," Haruhi said.

She was about to say yes, but Kaoru just ruined it.

"Gomen," Kaoru mouthed.

"Please?" Hikaru asked.

All morning and all afternoon they tried to convince Haruhi to go but she wouldn't budge.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

One more day until the masquerade ball and the twins haven't convinced Haruhi to go.

"Well, our toy is so hard to break," Kaoru said sitting in one of their sofa.

Hikaru sat beside his twin and sulked.

"Well, is everything in its place?" Kyouya asked.

They looked at him and looked down, too ashamed to admit that there was one thing wrong that could ruin everything.

"Well, whatever what's wrong, fix it or I'll quit the game," Kyouya said.

Hunny's face turned around and looked at them with big, wide, and pleading eyes.

"Could I join?" he asked with the most little boyish voice.

Kaoru's and Hikaru's eyes twitched and looked at Kyouya.

Mori looked at Kaoru's and Hikaru's eyes.

The Hitachiin brothers were kind of scared of Mori-sempai that they just had to say yes.

"Fine, but please do not ruin it," Kaoru and Hikaru said giving in.

Hunny smiled and jumped out of his seat.

He raised his arm in the air and smiled. "Yay!"

Tamaki went in with Cynthia and they looked at the twins.

Tamaki felt as if there was something that they were hiding, but he shrugged the feelings off since he knew they hide mostly everything from him.

"Tamaki! Tamaki!" Hunny said running towards him.

"Want to play a game with us!" He chimed and the rest of the host club were shocked and just completely stood still.

Mori quickly grabbed his cousin and covered his mouth and quickly placed him in front of the cakes.

Hunny's eyes widened and forgot about everything and just started munching down on the sweet cakes.

The twins just stared at Tamaki waiting for him to either get mad or be stupid as ever. Kyouya did the same, but not as obvious as the twins did.

"Maybe in another time Hunny, I don't really want to play with your Bun-bun, right now," Tamaki said staring somewhere else.

Hunny looked at him and didn't even know what he was saying, so he just went back on eating the cakes.

"What a fool," Kaoru said quietly who relaxed his body and laid back.

"How lucky we are that our lord is a fool," Hikaru chuckled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**After host club had closed…..**

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow!" Cynthia said holding Tamaki's hand.

Hikaru wasn't really ticked off when Cynthia held Tamaki's hand, but the fact that Tamaki let her.

"Bye!" Hunny said waving his arm.

"Bye, Hunny," Cynthia said in her normal fake, sweet, voice.

"I was talking to Tamaki," Hunny said who gave her a boring glare.

Cynthia bit her lip to stop herself from saying something cruel to him and ruin her cover. She led Tamaki away.

"Hunny, could we talk to you?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Hunny looked at them and smiled. He went to sit across them and Mori sat beside Hunny.

"The game you joined in, Tamaki, Cynthia, or Haru-chan can't know," Kaoru said slowly.

"Nani?" Hunny asked.

"Because we're making the masquerade ball to put Tamaki and Haru-chan together and make it a really bad day for Cynthia that will send her away from here," Hikaru said.

"But, we need your help because Haruhi doesn't want to go," Kaoru and Hikaru said.

"But make sure you don't tell her or even give her the slightest hint about the plan," Kyouya said.

Hunny put his confusion but adorable face.

"Because unlike Tamaki, Haruhi is very smart," Kyouya said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Haru-chan!" Hunny said knocking loudly to her apartment door.

Haruhi opened the door and found Hunny and Mori-sempai looking at her.

She was startled because she thought she would've found the twins instead.

"Oh, come in," she said opening the door widely.

Hunny and Mori stepped in and Haruhi closed the door.

"What brings you guys here?" Haruhi asked.

"Haru-chan, could you come with me tomorrow?" Hunny asked.

_So, they must've sent them since they couldn't convince me, bakas!_

"Sorry, Hunny, I can't, I have to catch up with my homework," Haruhi said as an excuse.

Mori looked straight at her eyes and said. "Please."

Haruhi looked away, but couldn't stop looking at his eyes. "I'm really sorry."

"Just this once, I'm asking you a favor, can't you even do it?" Mori asked.

Haruhi couldn't say no to this one and sighed. "I guess so, but just this once."

Hunny smiled. "Yay!"

"Now, our pla-," Hunny shouted.

Mori quickly covered his mouth and thanked Haruhi.

"We have to go, it's almost Hunny's bed time," Mori said who carried his cousin, but was still covering his mouth and left.

Haruhi would've figured out what Hunny was about to say if she just stop thinking about Tamaki and Cynthia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaoru and Hikaru were lying down in their bed while Kaoru look for something to watch.

Their phone rang and Hikaru picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Haru-chan said yes!" Hunny said happily.

Hikaru's eyes brightened and smiled.

They soon hung up.

"So, should we get the dresses ready?" Kaoru asked turning off the T.V.

Hikaru smiled and nodded.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Will Cynthia figure out their plan? Will everything go wrong? Or will Karma act up and turn everything upside down? Find out!**


	7. Partners Unknown

**A.N.- YAY!!!! I finally got the time to write the next chapter………..I'M SOWWY I TOOK ALOT OF TIME……**

**I think my L.A. teacher's a racist………….lol………she yelled at me for borrowing my best friend's eyeglasses, for helping my friend, and for returning my friend's book………….RACIST I TELL YA!!!!! LOL**

**x.x.x.x.x.x……………………………….xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x………….**

**Recap:**

Haruhi couldn't say no to this one and sighed. "I guess so, but just this once."

Hunny smiled. "Yay!"

"Now, our pla-," Hunny shouted.

Mori quickly covered his mouth and thanked Haruhi.

"We have to go, it's almost Hunny's bed time," Mori said who carried his cousin, but was still covering his mouth and left.

Haruhi would've figured out what Hunny was about to say if she just stop thinking about Tamaki and Cynthia.

**Story:**

Haruhi's eyes twitched as she saw a pink and sparkly, backless and poofy dress.

"Well, do you like it?" Kaoru asked.

"Not really," Haruhi murmured.

Hikaru grabbed another dress and showed it to her.

Haruhi looked up as if she was asking for help.

Hikaru looked nervous at his brother's way and they both hoped she picks at least one.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x………………………………………………..x.x.x.x.x.x.x…………….xxxx**

"Fellow guests, may I have your attention?" Kyouya asked speaking over the microphone.

He waited until everyone quiet down and looked at him.

"There will be a twist in today's ball," Kyouya said.

Hunny looked at the clock. "Takashi, why isn't Haru-chan not here?"

Mori shrugged, but was worried also. His eyes scanning the room for Haruhi, but there was still no sign of her.

"The twist is that, you will pick a half shape card and find the other half and that person will be your partner for the night," Kyouya said.

People where whispering and was excited and obviously loved the idea.

Tamaki wondered if Haruhi was coming and he knew he blew it big time.

"And you're not allowed to take off your masks, only at the last dance," Kyouya added.

Whispers grew and people started clapping.

Kyouya smiled and didn't mind taking Tamaki's once in a while.

Once Kyouya directed the people to start picking their cards and find their partner, he called Kaoru.

**x.x.x.x.x.x…………………………………….xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Kaoru's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where are you, we already start picking out the cards," Kyouya said angrily, but in a cool approach, as usual.

"We're almost there," Kaoru said.

They said goodbye and Kaoru hang up.

"Oh, Haruhi, put on your mask," Kaoru said to Haruhi.

Haruhi was wearing a silver silky and kind of dark but shiny dress with black roses at the bottom and a silver gloves and mask to match the dress.

Hikaru looked at her and blushed and quickly turned away. His heart beating faster and faster wanting to hold her.

Kaoru felt sad for his brother, but he knew he couldn't do anything for the moment.

Haruhi put her mask and she was wearing a long and curly brown wig.

They finally arrived and the two boys finally got out.

"Madam," Hikaru said who reached his hand at Haruhi's way.

Haruhi smiled and took his hand. Hikaru cleared his throat and led her out of the limousine.

"Oh, Haruhi, here's a card for you, find the other half and that'll be your partner for the night," Hikaru said who hesitated to give her the card.

"What a stupid rule," Haruhi said taking the card anyway.

"And you can't take off your mask until the last dance," Kaoru added.

"So many rules," Haruhi whined.

Everyone looked at them once they entered and girls where envying Haruhi's dress and herself and thought she was rich.

"Well, we gotta find our own partners," Kaoru and Hikaru said and left Haruhi.

Kaoru signaled Mori and Hunny while Hikaru signaled Kyouya for the plan to get started.

Haruhi finally found her partner and her partner smiled at her.

"I guess we're together for the night," Tamaki said. Of course Haruhi doesn't know it's Tamaki and Tamaki doesn't know that it was Haruhi.

_I've heard that voice somewhere _Haruhi said. She smiled anyway and when she still couldn't figure it out, she shrugged it off.

_I wanted to get Tamaki _Cynthia said. She got Hikaru instead, but since she didn't know it was Hikaru, she acted nice and angely.

"My lady," Hikaru said kissing her hand.

Cynthia smiled and was already bored.

Hunny giggled and Kyouya smiled when the rest of the group was looking at Hikaru and Cynthia, and Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Brilliant idea I have to say," Kyouya said.

"Thank you," Kaoru said grinning brightly.

**Will everything really go wrong for Cynthia? Or will everything go wrong for them?**

**A.N.- thank you for bearing with me!!! I'll try to bring the next chapter early this time**


	8. The First Night

**A.N.- Thank you for those who read my story and who reviews, I really appreciate it!!**

**xxxxxxxxxx………………………………………………………………xxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Recap:**

Haruhi finally found her partner and her partner smiled at her.

"I guess we're together for the night," Tamaki said. Of course Haruhi doesn't know it's Tamaki and Tamaki doesn't know that it was Haruhi.

_I've heard that voice somewhere _Haruhi said. She smiled anyway and when she still couldn't figure it out, she shrugged it off.

_I wanted to get Tamaki _Cynthia said. She got Hikaru instead, but since she didn't know it was Hikaru, she acted nice and angely.

"My lady," Hikaru said kissing her hand.

**Story:**

"Would you like some tea?" Hikaru asked Cynthia.

Cynthia smiled dearly and nodded her head and as soon as Hikaru turns around she frowns and rage was building up.

Cynthia took a sip and cleared her throat.

"Is there anything wrong?" Hikaru asked trying his best not to smirk.

"Um, yeah, its unsweetened, I like my tea sweetened," Cynthia said handing the cup to Hikaru.

Someone bumped Hikaru and Hikaru kind of dumped the tea to Cynthia's dress and Cynthia squealed and was trying to calm down.

Koaru winked and said; "I'm so sorry."

Cynthia couldn't say anything because she knew curses and bad things would come out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx………………………………………….xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haruhi and Tamaki looked at the incident.

"Klutz," Haruhi said and they laughed a little bit.

"I'm really sorry if I'm like this," Tamaki said who felt pathetic that he can't even make the girl his partnered with happy.

"That's okay, I really don't feel like dancing or talking either," Haruhi said.

Tamaki smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

"Do you wanna take a walk, you know, to get away from this commotion and all," Tamaki suggested.

Haruhi smiled and nodded.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…………………………………..xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"They have a gown at the costume closest," Hikaru said.

"No, that's okay, I have an extra in the classroom," Cynthia said forcing herself to smile at the boy who's making everything worse for her.

Hikaru and Cynthia were walking down the hall. The silence of the halls made it so peaceful especially when the moon was out and it was shining brightly along with the stars.

Hikaru opened the door and Cynthia walked in.

"Oh my gosh, its not here!" Cynthia cried almost in tears. Cynthia sat down and buried her face with hands.

Hikaru felt a little guilt and actually kind of felt bad for Cynthia, but the thought of her making Haruhi cry makes him furious.

Just the thought of that and he was back on track.

"I'll guess, I'll get something from the... costume closet," Cynthia said.

Hikaru smiled and led her to the costume closet.

"Their all crap," Cynthia mumble to herself and wanted to go home. She picked a pink 18th court gown.

"You still look pretty," Hikaru said once she got dressed up.

Cynthia smiled and rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx……………………………………….xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haruhi and Tamaki were walking in the maze garden admiring the night.

"I love the night and the early morning, it always seems so quiet and peaceful," Haruhi said.

Tamaki smiled and looked at the moon.

They didn't know where they were going; they just started to walk as if they know that the paths will lead them somewhere.

They stopped and look at what's front of them. (I don't know what its called but its where Haruhi and Tamaki hid)

They both smiled and decided to sit inside.

"Have you been here before?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki grinned and nodded, he remembers that this was one of the places when Haruhi and he spent time alone.

The wind blow and Haruhi shrugged. "I should've brought a sweater or something with me."

Tamaki took off his black blazer and wrapped her around with it.

"Arigato go sai mas," Haruhi said smiling at him.

Haruhi caught him looking at her and she felt like she just couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Their face slowly went close together until their lips met.

Haruhi's tears began to flow and Tamaki felt as if he wants to pour all of his passion and misery through her as if she was Haruhi.

They kissed again and Tamaki touched Haruhi's face. And that touched made Haruhi pull her lips out.

"Gomen, gomen na sai, I didn't mean to," Haruhi said wiping her tears away.

She began to run still didn't know why she kissed him or she let him kiss her. But she sure did felt passion and misery when they kissed.

She began to slow down and finally stopped and took of the mask and wiped her eyes.

Tamaki moved this time, chasing her, but all the time he asked himself why he couldn't chase Haruhi and chase this girl.

Haruhi heard footsteps and put the mask on too embarrassed for the boy to see who she was.

"Ano," Tamaki began saying. "The kiss, it was accidental, we might just be both having troubles or dealing with love right now. I'm really sorry, it was my fault."

Tamaki didn't know why the words just came out of his mouth and he wondered why he couldn't tell Haruhi.

Haruhi wished Tamaki would be like that, to talk to her at least.

Haruhi turned around and smiled at him. "I'm sorry also."

Tamaki smiled and for some odd reason he felt, he wanted to hug her like how he does to Haruhi.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Will they find out that it was each other? When will Tamaki get up and tell Haruhi his true feelings? When will Haruhi stands up for her love? Find out!!!**


	9. Desperate Times

**A.N.- Sorry, if I took a while again. I got grounded, hehehe. **

**Inner Self: MY MOTHER'S FAULT!!!!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Recap:**

Their face slowly went close together until their lips met.

Haruhi's tears began to flow and Tamaki felt as if he wants to pour all of his passion and misery through her as if she was Haruhi.

They kissed again and Tamaki touched Haruhi's face. And that touched made Haruhi pull her lips out.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Story:**

As Tamaki and Haruhi was trying to find their way out on the garden maze and as the wind blew, Tamaki wondered why he couldn't say what he wanted to say to Haruhi while Haruhi wondered if the man she was in was Tamaki, but she argues with herself and told herself that Tamaki would be happy and jovial, not calm and knows how to handle situation.

Her eyes widened and she stopped walking. _Maybe it's Kyouya!_

Tamaki stopped also and looked at his partner. "Is everything alright?"

She turned around and was about to ask when she saw that he had blonde hair. She sighed and smiled and was actually glad that it wasn't Kyouya. "Nothing, something just came in my mind."

They started walking again and Haruhi smiled at herself for being so stupid. _It can't be Kyouya-sempai, he doesn't have any love problems and he wouldn't kiss a girl without any merits. _

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Hikaru led Cynthia to the ball again. As they passed, some girls started whispering and some started giggling.

Cynthia's cheek burned and bit her lips.

"Oooh, I love this song," Hikaru said when there was another song that started playing. He started twirling Cynthia around to make her dizzy.

Hikaru twirled her again and his hand accidentally slipped.

Cynthia swuealed trying to get her feet on the ground. But she kept on twirling.

Gasped and whispers drone the place and everyone looked at Cynthia.

"Gomen, gomen, I didn't know where I was going," Kaoru said as Cynthia's face was filled with chocolate cake icing.

Cynthia gasped as she wiped the chocolate out of her face. _Is this what they call karma?_

Somwhere blending in with the crowds, the Host Club held their laughter and tried their best not to crack up.

Cynthia opened her eyes and saw that no one was there anymore. She looked for her partner, she looked and looked and found only people looking at her.

She started crying and went to the bathroom. "I haven't done anything wrong, why is this happening to me?" she whined to herself.

She stopped and listened and heard two boys laugh so loud.

"Good one Kaoru," Hikaru said. Cynthia gasped and stayed in the bathroom to hear more.

"Maybe I should've made it strawberry, it'll match her dress," Kaoru said. They laughed out loud.

"I guess you better go to your partner now, she must be dying in embarrasement," Kaoru said.

"I guess so," Hikaru sighed.

_Hikaru? Kaoru? _Cynthia asked.

"So this is all a plan, even this ball?" Cynthia whispered to herself. _And they put Haruhi and Tamaki together!?_

Cynthia's blood boiled and clenched her fists. She went to the farthest corner and started to fake cry, loud.

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped and listened to the girl who was crying.

"Probably Cynthia," Hikaru whispered rolling his eyes.

Kaoru giggled and said; "I'll leave you two miserable lovebirds alone."

"Cynthia? Is that you?" Hikaru asked going in the girls' bathroom.

"I don't know why I deserved this kind of punishment," Cynthia whined.

"Come on, let's go back to the ball," Hikaru said offering his hands.

Cynthia took it and wiped her tears. Hikaru smiled and they went to the ball.

"I'll be happy if you dance with me," Cynthia said smiling.

Hikaru smiled and took her in the middle and they started dancing.

Cynthia smiled evilly to him. "What are you planning next?"

"W-w-what do you mean?" Hikaru stammered.

"How did you know my name?" Cynthia asked.

Hikaru opened his mouth and he closed it again. He bit it and they stopped dancing and kind of just stood there, without moving.

"Hikaru," Cynthia said without her sweet and innocent voice.

Hikaru unwrapped his hand and stepped back a little bit.

"I hate you!" Cynthia shouted to draw attention.

Hikaru tried to stop her but couldn't. The music stopped and everyone looked at them…again.

"I can't believe just because I said no you did this to me!" Cynthia shrieked.

People gasped and nodded knowing what happened to her in the past hours and thought that it all made sense.

"What-what do you mean?" Hikaru asked. _Damn, I can't play her game._

Tamaki and Haruhi stepped in and saw that there was some event happening again.

"Those two again?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki chuckled. "I guess they love the attention."

"I see Haru-chan!" Hunny said pointing at her.

"We have to have to last dance now before they go disappearing again," Kyouya said unaware about Cynthia and Hikaru's argument.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, its time for the last dance," Kyouya said over the speaker.

Hikaru desperatley look for his brother for he cannot show his face.

Kaoru saw him and went to him. "What's wrong?"

"It's Cynthia, she's over there telling people lie about me," Hikaru said. "If people know that it was me, we'll lose our customers."

"Wow, you sound like Kyouya," Kaoru said.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted.

"Oh sorry," Kaoru said. "I'm on it.

"We'll just see who's the guy who made your night terrible," someone said looking at Hikaru.

"When I say go, take off your mask and dance with your partner," Kyouya said.

Kaoru was trying to get in the stage to tell Kyouya, but he was too late, he knew he wouldn't make it.

Instead, Kaoru went to the nearest generation and turned off the generation.

Everyone started screaming and thought that there were some pyscho guys.

"Oh my gosh, we're all going to die!" Someone shouted and it alerted everyone.

"Takashi! Takashi!" Hunny shouted trying to find his cousin. He regreted that he just had to get another piece of a cake.

The twins try to find each other.

Someone hit Haruhi in the back. "Ugh."

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked.

People were desperate to get out of the school.

"This way, we can't get out of this crowd," Tamaki said taking Haruhi's hand and leading her to the hallway.

**What happens when Tamaki and Haruhi knew that it was them? What if they figured out that it was just a plan? Will they get mad? Will they ever forgive the twins? Find out!**


	10. A Moment Together

**A.N.- 1****st**** marking period closing and they give out like 3 tests a day, so yea….. ME SOWWY!!**

**INNER SELVES: YOU BLOOD SUCKIN FOOL!!!!!! **

Don't ask

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Recap:**

Instead, Kaoru went to the nearest generation and turned off the generation.

Everyone started screaming and thought that there were some pyscho guys.

"Oh my gosh, we're all going to die!" Someone shouted and it alerted everyone.

"Takashi! Takashi!" Hunny shouted trying to find his cousin. He regreted that he just had to get another piece of a cake.

The twins try to find each other.

Someone hit Haruhi in the back. "Ugh."

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked.

People were desperate to get out of the school.

"This way, we can't get out of this crowd," Tamaki said taking Haruhi's hand and leading her to the hallway.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**Story:**

Out of breath, they stopped and leaned against the wall.

Tamaki looked over his partner and his eyes widened.

"You look really pretty," he said smiling at her.

Haruhi looked at her partner with an innocent face and her mouth fell open. _TAMAKI!!_

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked. (of course not knowing it was Haruhi)

_I've kissed Tamaki!!!!!_

Haruhi scooted farther a little bit away from him and got up.

"Whassa matter?" Tamaki asked getting up.

"I-I-I go-got-gotta go," Haruhi said who was about to run.

"Wait!" Tamaki said. But of course, by his clumsiness, he grabbed her hair instead.

"A wig?" Tamaki asked himself.

Haruhi looked down dying with embarrasment. She knew she has to face this or else they'll never get it out of their way.

She turned aroudn and smiled.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki shouted.

"Sempai, you don't have to shout at me," Haruhi said smiling at him. _What am I doing?"_

He looked down, still holding the wig.

Haruhi felt his sadness and just wanted to leave. She couldn't take the torture anymore.

"Ano," Haruhi began saying. "This is probably the twins' plan."

"We fell for it big time," Haruhi said who began to chuckle awkwardly.

Tamaki gripped the wig and said; "Yea."

"Well, see you Monday," Haruhi said who turned around.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said in a hush voice when Haruhi was about to start walking.

Haruhi turned around again and looked at him with her innocent face.

Tamaki knew he had to do something, say at least something. But he didn't know what words he should say or what actions he should take.

They stand facing together with an awkward silence that droned the place.

Instead, Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's arm and pulled her close to him. Holding her tightly.

With words Haruhi couldn't speak, she let him hug her as she closed her eye and hugged him back.

Tears flow out of their eyes as it seems as if they had felt their lost love for each other.

Tamaki took advantage of the moment, not thinking of anything and just kept on hugging her not caring what she thought.

This was the first time Haruhi had ever fallen in love, she didn't know how to fight for it or if she should let her feelings out.

When Tamaki felt Haruhi was about to let go he held her tightly and said; "Don't go, not yet."

Haruhi sighed and smiled as she hugged him again.

From that time, no one bothered them and even if it was cold, none of those mattered to them.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**A.N.- so how'd you guys like it??? Putting an innocent face Me sowwy if its short……**

**Will Haruhi and Tamaki finally be together? Or will they act as if nothing happened? What will Cynthia do now?**


	11. Another Poem :

**Even if I can't find the right word**

**Even if I was lost in this world **

**Hold me longer**

**I'll be stronger**

**One day, I'll say it to your face**

**One day, all of this trouble will fade**

**Today, let us just hold each other**

**I'm sorry for not coming back**

**For all this weeks, I wasn't on track**

**I wasn't myself**

**Blinded by my best friend**

**I was about to give our love up**

**Just for her**

**But I'm glad I didn't**

**Cause someday**

**Day to day**

**I will make it right again**

**And you will see**

**That everything will be back to normal**

**Just keep holding on**

**Until everything's in order**

**A.N.- felt like doing a poem there to there, so yea, tell me what you think!!!**


	12. Coming Back

**A.N.- Well, here you go!!!!!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Recap:**

Instead, Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's arm and pulled her close to him. Holding her tightly.

With words Haruhi couldn't speak, she let him hug her as she closed her eye and hugged him back.

Tears flow out of their eyes as it seems as if they had felt their lost love for each other.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Story:**

"Ha-ru-hi!" Tamaki said smiling brightly at her way the next day, like he had forgotten about what happened last night.

"Ah, good morning, Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi said trying her best not to put an awkward face. Haruhi thought it would be best if she acts as if nothing happened also.

"Listen, could we talk?" Tamaki asked still smiling. Haruhi blushed and looked away when the sun was shining brightly at Tamaki's face making him look as if he was holy or something.

"If you just stop smiling like that," Haruhi said under her breath. She could not look at his face again and she didn't dare looking at his eyes, she was unworthy anymore.

"I've been thinking," Tamaki started saying putting his "normal foolish king" face.

Haruhi's heart beat for she knew he was about to tell her. The moment she was waiting for.

"Why don't you come back to the Host Club?" He asked.

Haruhi frowned and just gave up on him. "That's what you're going to ask?"

He nodded innocently and having a kind of 'dumb' look. Though Haruhi didn't show it, she was annoyed and wanted to choke Tamaki (more than as usual)

Haruhi smiled and nodded. Tamaki's eyes grew wider and hugged Haruhi (not like last night, more like a daughter hug) and squeezed her tightly.

"Sempai, I-I can't breathe!" Haruhi managed to say. Their eyes met once more and kind of stood there. Their faces were meeting each other's.

_I can't understand it _Tamaki thought closing his eyes. _I just can't stop loving her._

_Why me? _Haruhi thought. _Why did I fall for a guy like him?_

"Good Morning, HARU-CHAN!!!!!" Honey shouted not seeing that they were about to kiss.

Takashi just sighed and shook his head. Honey didn't seem to notice what he just did and just kept on smiling.

Haruhi and Tamaki quickly gave each other space and backed away.

"Ah, ohio Honey-chan," Haruhi said looking away with her face all red.

"OHIO!" Honey shouted.

"Did you have a triple chocolate layered cake last night?" Tamaki asked wondering why he was more hyper than ever.

He looked guilty for a second, but grinned anyways and nodded. Tamaki groaned, but still not looking at Haruhi.

"Ano, don't forget about this afternoon," Tamaki reminded Haruhi. Haruhi realized moments later that he was talking about the Host Club.

"Oh, yea, yea, of course," Haruhi said.

"Haru-chan, you're going back!!!???" Honey shouted getting off his cousin's shoulder. He twirled her again and again giving her a slight headache.

"Hhm," Haruhi smiled at him and nodded.

Honey twirled her some more time until Mori pulled him out and placed him in his shoulder.

Mori actually smiled at Haruhi's direction and they walked away.

"Why don't you believe me!?" Haruhi and Tamaki heard Cynthia shout. They looked at their right and saw Cynthia with a group of girls who was looking at her with anger. They quickly went up there to see what was happening.

"Ano, what's going on here?" Haruhi asked when she noticed Tamaki was too afraid to ask.

"YOU!!!" Cynthia cried. Her nose flared while her blood boiled inside. She wasn't the 'elegant and graceful' person everyone thought she was.

"YOU SET ME ALL UP!" Cynthia said on the verge of tears. Haruhi just looked at her with confused.

"AFTER THAT BLACK-OUT, MY "PARTNER" LEFT ME AND PEOPLE STOMPED ALL OVER ME!!!" she shouted.

"Wah?" Haruhi asked who was deafened by her shouts. The girls covered their ears and cringed and stepped back.

Cynthia grabbed Haruhi's hair and started pulling on them. Some girls screamed because they were frightened. Some shouted at Cynthia trying to defend Haruhi.

"Cynthia, wait a minute," Tamaki said trying to get her Cynthia's arm away from Haruhi. Accidentally, he pushed Cnythia too hard and she fell on her butt.

Instead of feeling bad for Cynthia, the girls felt bad for Haruhi and seemed to be all over her.

Tamaki smiled at her and let the girls surrounded her only caring that she was okay. He heard Cynthia started crying.

"Cynthia, come on, let's get you cleaned up," Tamaki said smiling at her while holding his hand on her direction for her to take it.

Cynthia stared at his beauty and started sobbing. "Tamaki, you BAKA!" She stood up by her own and started running. Running from everything, feeling sorry for only herself.

Tamaki didn't move and just stood there looking at his 'best friend' run and cry. He looked at Haruhi and smiled. _Is it wrong to stand up for the girl I love?_

Cynthia splashed some water in her face and grabbed a towel in and started wiping her face. She sniffled and looked at herself at the big, wide, mirror. She rolled her eyes and fixed her hair. _That plan should've worked. Tamaki isn't playing his role anymore. Gotta do something. _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**What Plan is Cynthia planning now? Will Hikaru act up? What will happen now with Tamaki and Haruhi?? **

**A.N. - hope you guys liked it!! Please review!!!**


	13. Shame On Cynthia

**A.N.- eeehhhh, nothing really**

**Inner Self: LETS DO DISCLAIMER!!!!**

**Disclaimer: blah blah yada yada………happy??**

**Inner Self: Not quite…..but OKAY!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Recap:**

"YOU SET ME ALL UP!" Cynthia said on the verge of tears. Haruhi just looked at her with confused.

Cynthia grabbed Haruhi's hair and started pulling on them. Some girls screamed because they were frightened. Some shouted at Cynthia trying to defend Haruhi.

"Cynthia, come on, let's get you cleaned up," Tamaki said smiling at her while holding his hand on her direction for her to take it.

Cynthia stared at his beauty and started sobbing. "Tamaki, you BAKA!" She stood up by her own and started running. Running from everything, feeling sorry for only herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Story:**

"Har-uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhiiiiii!!!!!!" Tamaki said smiling once Haruhi entered the third music room again. Haruhi cringed and looked at him confusedly and innocently, as always. The back-to-normal foolish king frowned and stared at Haruhi. "You're 10 minutes late."

"A-ano, gomen, gomen," Haruhi said bowing her head. She stopped and wondered why she was bowing to TAMAKI??

Tamaki smiled brightly again and embraced Haruhi tightly and twirled her around. "That's alright!"

Tamaki cleared his throat and said; "Fellow customers, Haruhi has decided to join us again, let us give her er him a big applause."

Haruhi tried to stop Tamaki, but everyone started clapping and the twins started whooping. Haruhi blushed and just smiled at the people, even Kyouya actually clapped.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haruhi opened the sliding door and saw Hikaru sitting in one of the table that was facing the window. Hikaru looked at Haruhi's direction and smiled though they both knew that it was a fake smile. Hikaru slowly turned away and just looked out the sunset while Haruhi just stood there.

"Oh, Hikaru, you're still here," Haruhi started saying trying to cut the silent that was kind of creeping her out.

"Yeah," Hikaru said quietly. Haruhi sighed and slowly walking towards him.

Hikaru gasped and looked away when he saw Haruhi looking at him with a smiling face. Haruhi frowned and leaned over the window. She didn't know what to tell him for she didn't know what was wrong.

"Oh, by the way, welcome back," Hikaru smiled. Haruhi looked at his eyes and saw that there was definitely something wrong.

"Oh, arigato," Haruhi said flashing him one of her best smile.

Hikaru smiled at her direction and had always admired how she looked and acted.

Haruhi grabbed Hikaru's hand and pulled him and hugged him tightly and said; "I'm here, you don't have to suffer alone."

Tamaki overheard this and oversaw it. With his eyes teary, he backed away slowly and started to walk away.

"Oh, Tamaki you're still here," Kyouya said. Tamaki didn't even saw Kyouya and just kept on walking.

Kyouya raised his eyebrow as he knew there was something wrong and as he walked further and took a peek at the classroom where he saw Tamaki stopped by; he saw what his best friend saw. Kyouya smiled as if he couldn't believe it and just shook his head and just kept on walking also.

Haruhi unwrapped her arms and smiled at Hikaru. "Well, why don't you walk me home tonight?"

Hikaru smiled and nodded. Though Haruhi was doing this to cheer up Hikaru, Hikaru took it in another way.

Walking down the hall, Tamaki saw Haruhi and Hikaru walking together while laughing. He became jealous. _Haruhi won't even let me walk her home usually, she would always complain._

He made a fist while his tears fall down. Cynthia bumped into Tamaki and saw him in tears.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Cynthia asked handing him a handkerchief.

"Yeah," Tamaki said grabbing the handkerchief and wiping his tears away. He gripped it and suddenly hugged Cynthia tightly. Cynthia smiled evilly as her plans were going smoothly as she just imagined.

Cynthia removed her arms and smiled at Tamaki. "I'm sorry, I have somewhere to go tonight, I'll see you at the manor?" 

Tamaki smiled at her and nodded. "I'm keeping your handkerchief."

Cynthia smiled and had her graceful and angelic face again which seems to fool Tamaki all the time.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Thanks for letting me walk you home tonight," Hikaru said putting his hands in his pockets.

"It was worth it, your smiling now," Haruhi said smiling at him.

Hikaru blushed but didn't look away this time. "My brother and I got into a fight about…..about….about a girl who's….very close to us."

Haruhi listened to his problem not saying anything.

"He left me and we hadn't make up. I kinda chose this girl over him and told in his face."

"Well, don't let this girl get in you and your brothers' relationship. Just another stupid girl," Haruhi advised.

Hikaru laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. _Only if you knew._

Hikaru held Haruhi's hand just like she did and held her closely to him. _Why can't I be Tamaki instead?_

Haruhi smiled and hugged him too thinking that he needed it. _It must be so bad for him. _

_Snap snap_

Cynthia smiled as she just took photos of Haruhi and Hikaru. Chuckling evilly she stashed the camera and walked away. _I guess looking as a commoner and walking in this pathetic ground was worth it after all._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Who will Cynthia give it to? Will Tamaki be his usual self and be jealous? What about Kaoru and Hikaru? What'll happen to Haruhi? Find out!!!**

**A.N.- eh dunno if my chapters are short or long, just be thankful that I at least still do them ), if you do not see a smiley then gggggggaaaaaaahhh, there's something wrong with this thing!**


	14. Pictures Revealed

**A.N.- Thank you for those who reviews and to those who read my stories!!!! I appreciate it!!!**

**Recap:**

Hikaru held Haruhi's hand just like she did and held her closely to him. _Why can't I be Tamaki instead?_

Haruhi smiled and hugged him too thinking that he needed it. _It must be so bad for him. _

_Snap snap_

Cynthia smiled as she just took photos of Haruhi and Hikaru. Chuckling evilly she stashed the camera and walked away. _I guess looking as a commoner and walking in this pathetic ground was worth it after all._

**Story:**

The sun wasn't out yet though Kaoru Hitachiin was walking toward his locker with a clouded mind. With his sad eyes, he opened his locker finding a brown envelope that looks like the envelope when you get your report cards.

**(Let's just say they had locker in this show) **

He hesitated at first but then sighed with annoyance as he opened it and found photos with his brother hugging Haruhi and when they were holding hands.

His eyes widened and became teary. He dropped them and just stood there. _Why am I crying? Shouldn't I be happy for Hikaru?_

He leaned against the locker beside him and just looked down letting his tear flow. He closed his eyes wondering if it'll stop him from tearing up.

"Oh Hikaru, you're here," Kyouya said noticing him though not realizing he was crying. He went up to him and just stood there watching him cry. He didn't have the words or any words at all to say because he doesn't really know what to do in times like this.

Hikaru leaned at Kyouya and started crying quietly. Kyouya looked down and saw the pictures. He sighed and just shook his head. _God….Cynthia!!_

Kyouya didn't want to start pointing fingers until he's sure of it. So he calmed Hikaru down and took the pictures with him.

As Cynthia's arm was entwined with Tamaki's arm, Tamaki watched as Haruhi and Hikaru laugh together.

"Is there anything wrong, Tamaki?" Cynthia asked. Tamaki turned and grinned at her and shook his head.

_Never mess with Cynthia Aurldine _Cynthia smirked when she saw Haruhi and Hikaru together.

"I'll just go look for my brother," Hikaru said standing up though he didn't want to leave Haruhi after all what she's been through.

Haruhi smiled and said; "Good luck."

Hikaru smiled and started walking away while Haruhi saw Tamaki laughing with Cynthia. Haruhi smiled and sighed. _I guess this is the part where I should just be happy for them._

Hikaru stopped and saw his brother in this classroom already talking to some people. "Kaoru."

Kaoru ignored him and just kept on talking. _What am I doing?_

"Kaoru," Hikaru said.

"Ano, we have some things to do, gomen gomen, Kaoru," the ladies said knowing that they needed to give them space. Kaoru sighed and guessed he has to get it out.

"Talk to me will ya?" Hikaru said in an annoying kind of voice.

The bell rang and Hikaru groaned as he took his seat. Kaoru bit his lower lip and didn't know what had gotten to him.

"Oh, Tamaki," Kyouya said catching him going to his locker.

"Ohio mother!!" Tamaki shouted. Kyouya groaned and was slightly embarrassed because some people started snickering.

"I just need to grab something from my locker," Tamaki said. Kyouya's eyes widened and knew that there would be pictures there also.

"Uh, no, I'll go get it for you, the King shouldn't be late right?" Kyouya said walking fast to Tamaki's locker.

"I could get it for myself," Tamaki said confused of what Kyouya was doing.

"No, no, it's fine," Kyouya said who started sweating knowing what would happen. _Can't believe Cynthia would go this far._

"Kyouya its okay," Tamaki said in kind of a serious voice. He pushed Kyouya beside and opened his locker.

Kyouya peeked in his locker and sighed. _What game is she playing?_

"Huh, it isn't here," Tamaki said rummaging inside his locker. Kyouya was just thankful that the pictures weren't there.

"What isn't there?" Kyouya asked gathering his coolness and mysterious act again.

"Oh…..it's-it's nothing," Tamaki said stumbling with his words as his cheek flushed in red.

So they were walking through the hallways while Kyouya listens to Tamaki talking about the past, but mostly about their trip in the forest.

Kyouya's eyes widened as his mouth fell open. The third music room door was covered with the pictures of Hikaru and Haruhi.

Tamaki stopped talking as he just realized 'mother' stopped walking and looked at the door also.Tamaki blinked a couple time trying to see if he was in a dream.

Haruhi came on the other side talking with Hikaru. They also stopped and looked at the door. Haruhi fell on the ground as she started crying. She doesn't know why she was on a rollercoaster or why all of this happens to her.

Kyouya cleared his throat and since the Host Club wasn't open yet, there were no people around them. Hunny covered his bun-bun's eyes as he saw the door also. Mori just stood there looking at Tamaki and Haruhi.

"This is messed up," Hikaru said quietly.

"How could you," Tamaki asked while his tears flow rapidly.

"How could you!" Tamaki shouted again looking at Hikaru and Haruhi. Hunny cringed and held tight to Mori.

"Tamaki," Kyouya said quietly but couldn't speak up. Everything had gone wrong again.

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi by her blazer and gripped it tight. "How could you?" 

"Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi started saying but didn't go on. She saw how Tamaki's eyes were filled with rage and sadness.

"She was just cheering me up," Hikaru said.

"Don't…you…dare…talk!" Tamaki shouted at Hikaru.

"Tamaki," Kyouya said in a serious voice. He couldn't let this go on anymore; he knew Cynthia had gone too much.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said quietly regretting for not making up with his brother.

"Why shouldn't I?" Hikaru shouted back. "At least I defend her!"

Tamaki let go of Haruhi and kind of threw her against the wall and punched Hikaru which sent him losing his balance.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted as he ran towards his brother.

Tamaki fell on his knees asking 'why' over and over again.

"You have Cynthia, why worry about what I do?" Haruhi said defending Hikaru.

"Because I still love you!" Tamaki shouted. Haruhi gasped and covered her mouth; she couldn't believe she's in this state.

"I just wanted you," Tamaki said quietly. "I can't believe you'd do this to me."

"Does it matter anymore?" Haruhi asked looking down with her eyes closed. "The moment Cynthia came, it was my entire entire fault, and you blamed everything to me." Tamaki was speechless and didn't want to hear it because he knew it was the truth. "You loved her more."

"So does it really matter?" Haruhi sniffed. She ran away from everything; she knew she should've stayed and faced it. Though it was hurting her too much.

Tamaki's eyes softened and reached for her though she was far away. He just sat there, crying.

**What would happen now? Is Cynthia content or will she still strike? Find out!!**


	15. Another Plan Activated

**A.N.- well here it is!!!!!**

**Recap: **

As Cynthia's arm was entwined with Tamaki's arm, Tamaki watched as Haruhi and Hikaru laugh together.

Hikaru smiled and started walking away while Haruhi saw Tamaki laughing with Cynthia.

The third music room door was covered with the pictures of Hikaru and Haruhi.

"I just wanted you," Tamaki said quietly. "I can't believe you'd do this to me."

"Does it matter anymore?" Haruhi asked looking down with her eyes closed. "The moment Cynthia came, it was my entire entire fault, and you blamed everything to me." Tamaki was speechless and didn't want to hear it because he knew it was the truth. "You loved her more."

The Host Club had opened and Haruhi still wondered why Tamaki hadn't make her not one of the Host, though he still smiles at the costumers putting her similar mask she often put on.

Peeking through everything Kyouya groaned and went back into typing. _They don't look lively today…..again._

They acted like nothing ever happened, the Hitachiin brothers would still hang out often with Haruhi whenever they could. Tamaki was avoiding any of them. Mori still looked emotionless while Hunny eat cakes again.

"Mori," Kyouya called out. Mori looked at his direction waiting for Kyouya to talk again.

"You're in charge, I have to go somewhere," Kyouya said leaving his usual stuff in the desk. Mori was surprised but didn't asked anything and still watched over his little cousin he loved dearly.

Kyouya tiptoed out the Music Room for he knew Tamaki hated it when he has the chance to get away from the Host Club. He cleared his throat when he got out of the room and started looking for someone.

Miraculously he found her, talking to some girls. He went up and forced himself to smile. "Hello ladies."

"Oh, he-hell-hello Kyouya-sempai," the other ladies said in awe.

"Could you leave us for alone for a minute?" Kyouya asked smiling at the ladies. He has his charms also, though he doesn't normally use it.

Once they left, his face turned grim and looked straight at Cynthia's eyes. He slammed his hand on to the wall kind of making a barrier so Cynthia won't escaped.

Cynthia was spazzing out inside but remained her cool. "What do you want?"

"I'll let you go for now, but if this happens again, you'll be seeing yourself at France," Kyouya said.

"Like you have the power," Cynthia scoffed.

Kyouya smirked and said; "Don't forget, my father owns this school. I _have _the power.

"And I know your secret why you and your parents moved here," Kyouya whispered in her ears. "And don't think I'm not doing anything about it."

Cynthia's eyes widened and felt as if her heart just stopped beating. Kyouya smiled and left her all alone. Tears flow from her eyes as she couldn't believe Kyouya knows. She had made sure no one knew, though she had underestimated everyone again.

After the Host Club had closed Tamaki stayed with Kyouya. They sat across each other; Kyouya typing in his laptop while Tamaki looked at the window.

It was a bit uneasy for Kyouya for Tamaki to be there, but didn't say anything and just kept on typing.

"You still have the chance," Kyouya said. Tamaki didn't say anything and just left for he didn't want to hear it. He had given up already.

**Tamaki's Manor**

"Tamaki?" Cynthia said when he saw Tamaki sitting in the couch, looking so upset. "Tamaki?"

"Oh, Cynthia, I didn't notice you there," Tamaki said smiling at her.

Cynthia smiled and sat next to him, laying her head against Tamaki's shoulder. She would just love for her to stay that way trying not to think about what Kyouya had said to her.

"Everything is just so messed up," Tamaki said trying to forget what Haruhi had told him. Cynthia looked at him with concern and looked away feeling kind of guilty about everything.

"No matter what happens, I'm right here by your side," Cynthia said smiling at him. Tamaki gasped as he saw Haruhi smiling at him instead. He laid Cynthia in the couch while he was on top of her; holding her tightly thinking she was Haruhi. He started taking her tank top off.

"Tamaki," Cynthia said wonderfully putting her arms around him.

Tamaki gasped as he saw it wasn't Haruhi. He immediately stood up and looked away; he groaned hating himself for doing that to his best friend.

"Why'd you stop?" Cynthia asked sitting up though not putting her tank top on. She stood up and placed her arms around Tamaki and this time, she laid him in the couch.

Tamaki looked so lifeless and just thought of Haruhi. But once he regained his consciousness, he pushed Cynthia away and said; "I'm sorry." He left the room with his mind full of the past memories.

**The next day…..**

Everyone was seated quietly while Tamaki's father stood in the stage looking at everyone. "Today, I gather you around."

"Why? You may ask?" He continued. "It is because it would be such a wonderful idea for the student to connect with each other.

"So, where taking a break from school and we shall put you in a family and work things out together for about a week and this project would be counted as half of your grade."

_Well, everything's working out smoothly. _Kyouya thought who couldn't help but to smile of his plan.

_What is he planning? _Cynthia thought while taking one quick look at Kyouya who seemed to be happy.

Everyone was gathered around the bulletin board groaning and clapping. It was the list on who was a family.

Haruhi went up and her heart seemed to stop beating. _I'm dead….for sure. _She was playing mother and her husband was Tamaki while their children was the twins.

Kyouya smiled as he saw where he stands, just what he wanted it. He was playing father while Cynthia was playing mother and their kids were Hunny and Mori. _This way I could keep a close watch on Cynthia._

Hikaru groaned and was kind of pissed off to see what was in the bulletin board. He walked off leaving everyone and went towards Kyouya. "What game are you planning?"

"A smart one." Kyouya smirked. "This isn't all about you, I have to watch Cynthia very closely or do you just want her to get away with the photos?"

Hikaru was dumbfounded. "Photos?"

"She was the one who took shots of you and Haruhi," Kyouya said. Hikaru was in rage and looked straight at Cynthia who he was about to punch when Kyouya held him off.

"It'll be much more worth it if she was hurt emotionally," Kyouya whispered at Hikaru's ear. "So all you have to do and Kaoru is to get Tamaki and Haruhi back."

"Why?" Hikaru asked turning around to face Kyouya.

Kyouya sighed as he knew he would ask; "Do you want your happiness or do you want your lover's happiness and your brother?"

"My brother?" Hikaru asked who was kind off confused.

"Yes, your dear brother who seemed jealous of you and Haruhi." Kyouya said. "Cynthia gave the photo to your brother and your brother had expected that you had chosen Haruhi over him."

Hikaru was in the edge of killing Cynthia and of crying, he knew he _has _to get back at Cynthia. "I'll do it."

Kyoyua smiled and said; "I know you would."

**Lunchtime………**

Hikaru was looking for his brother in the lunchroom but he was no where to be found. _Kaoru, where are you._

"So this is where you've been hiding," Hikaru smiled at his twin brother who he found in the back of the school. Kaoru didn't look up or even say anything and just watched the trees.

Hikaru sighed and sat next to him and watched the trees and the trees' leaves be swept away by the wind. "I might love Haruhi. But I love you more."

Kaoru gasped and closed his eyes as he felt a rush of happiness inside of him.

"I can never replace Tamaki and Haruhi can never replace you," Hikaru said looking at his brother who was in tears. He smiled and didn't say anything else. HIkaru took his brother's hand and held tightly. _Yes, I do want Haruhi and Kaoru's happiness. It'll make me happy also._

"Listen, Kaoru," Hikaru said a while later. "We have to get Tamaki and Haruhi together and get back Cynthia."

Kaoru listened to his brother and kind of got alerted.

"That day, Haruhi let me walk her because she wanted to cheer me up. She held my hand and hugged me once I smiled. Then she went inside." Hikaru explained. Kaoru gripped his brother's hand as to say sorry. "Cynthia took the pictures."

"Cynthia!?" Kaoru kind of shouted who wasn't a bit surprised. "I should've known." 

"So what do you say?" Hikaru asked smiling at his brother.

"I say we give Cynthia a piece of our mind of who she's messing with," Kaoru said smirking evilly.

**What will Cynthia do now? Will Kyouya's plan stop here? Or has he have more? What will the Hitachiin brothers do now? Find out!!!**

**A.N.- Woot!!! Woot!!! I actually got this chapter done!!! **


	16. Moving In

**A.N.- **Eeeellllloooossssssss peoples, sorry it took a while for me to get back……………you guys must hate me now

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Recap:**

"I'll let you go for now, but if this happens again, you'll be seeing yourself at France," Kyouya said.

"Like you have the power," Cynthia scoffed.

Kyouya smirked and said; "Don't forget, my father owns this school. I _have _the power.

"So what do you say?" Hikaru asked smiling at his brother.

"I say we give Cynthia a piece of our mind of who she's messing with," Kaoru said smirking evilly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Story……………..**

The school van parked at the front of Haruhi's apartment building as Haruhi kissed her father goodbye and went to the van where she sat with the twins.

"Hello mother!" The twins chimed in. Haruhi smiled as she took a glance at Tamaki. Cynthia was crying at his shoulder whining about how everything was messed up.

Tamaki was trying to calm her down and looked at Haruhi. Haruhi's eyes widened and quickly looked away.

"I wonder if Tamaki and Haruhi have to sleep together?" Hikaru thought out loud.

Kaoru laughed out loud and said; "They probably have to."

Haruhi bit her lips and just looked out the window while the van was moving. Tamaki gasped and looked at Cynthia who grew whinier and more pissed off.

The twins gave each other a good-job wink as they know they were pissing Cynthia off.

The van stopped as Haruhi was amazed. _This is where I'm going to live for a week?_

The house was a middle-class house, bigger than her apartment, much smaller than Tamaki's Manor.

"Well, I guess we should go to our families now," Kyouya said getting out of the house.

"I CANNOT believe that I'm partnered up with you," Cynthia said with a disgust look in her face.

"Deal with it," Kyouya said firmly.

"Yay!!! Takashi and I are relatives!!" Hunny cheered as he hugged Mori. Mori just stood there thinking that they were already relatives.

Haruhi giggled as she thought the same thought that Mori had. The twins just stood there in confusion and shrugged it off.

"Be a good boy, ne?" Haruhi said to Hunny.

Hunny frowned and said; "Only if bun-bun likes Cynthia, which I doubt he will."

The twins laughed while Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess, we should be going now," Kyouya said looking at Cynthia. Cynthia flipped her hair and started walking by her own. Kyouya, Hunny, and Mori followed her leaving Tamaki, the twins, and Haruhi behind.

"Well, I guess we should start unpacking,' Tamaki said trying to cut the awkwardness between him and Haruhi that started a long time ago.

"Well, aren't you slow," Kaoru and Hikaru answered while they were already going to the house with boxes in their hands.

Haruhi picked up a heavy box and almost dropped it. Tamaki helped her and said; "I'll carry this one."

"No, its okay, I could do it," Haruhi said showing Tamaki that she could take care of herself just fine.

Tamaki looked at her and smiled once her back once turned and thought that she would make a fine wife one day. He shook his head trying for the idea not to fill his mind again. He just took another box and went inside the house.

"Isn't this a little bit small?" Tamaki murmured to himself.

"I don't think Haruhi would appreciate your spoiled self, my lord," Kaoru and Hikaru said coming from Tamaki's behind which kind of scared him.

Tamaki went upstairs and found Haruhi looking out the window. "Someday I want to live in this kind of house."

Tamaki smiled and saw the dream at Haruhi's eyes. Deep down, Tamaki wanted to fulfill Haruhi's dreams, but denied it often.

Haruhi turned around and was startled. "Oh, gomen na sai senpai, I was just talking to myself."

"Oh, you don't have to call me senpai," Tamaki said which he kind of got annoyed that she still calls him senpai.

"Well, you are older and smarter than me," Haruhi said having that innocent face again that Tamaki can't seem to forget.

"Scratched the smarter part," Kaoru and Hikaru said leaning against the door. "So I guess this is where you guys would be."

"I guess you guys _do _have to sleep together," Hikaru laughed.

"This _is _a school project, we'll be watched starting tomorrow, so I guess you should have some respect for us," Haruhi snapped who kind of didn't want to hear it again.

"Aaawww, defending our lord now are we?" Hikaru teased her. Haruhi looked straight at him who can't seem to understand what he wanted.

_He was just defending me from Tamaki, now he's teasing me about Tamaki? What does he really want? _Haruhi thought.

Hikaru gasped as he found himself looking at Haruhi's way, he looked away with a broken heart. Kaoru looked at Tamaki who seemed to try to look as if he wasn't noticing anything going on between Hikaru and Haruhi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I cannot believe we have to sleep together," Cynthia said who looked at the queen-sized bed.

"Well, we're going to be watched all week, so I guess you deal with it." Kyouya said.

"I can't believe this," Cynthia repeated again.

"You know, Cynthia-chan, they say, when you repeat yourself, it means you're growing old," Hunny said.

Cynthia widened her eyes and clenched her fists. Takashi looked at Cynthia with his killer eyes and Cynthia kind of stepped back. _Damn this project, I can't shout or say anything back to that little boy without Mori always getting in the way._

"Come on Takashi, bun-bun, wants to check our beds," Hunny said skipping to another room. Takashi followed him.

"What do you want?" Cynthia asked Kyouya directly.

"For you to disappear," Kyouya said giving her a direct answer.

"Too bad, that's not going to happen," Cynthia said. "Not until my parents get-"

She bit her lips and looked away with the teary eyes.

"There's no need to hide it, I already know what it is," Kyouya said. "It won't work."

"Ha!" Cynthia said. "If plan A won't work, then I have to go to plan B."

She smirked and continued saying; "He'll definitely fall for plan B."

"Not with Haruhi around," Kyouya said. She opened her mouth and then shut it.

"You should move, we still don't have the sofa for the living room," Cynthia said who went downstairs.

"Once you've stolen every money the Souh have, which won't happen, don't you know that Tamaki would hate you." Kyouya said.

Cynthia stopped and looked at Kyouya. She never thought of that and now her heart was beating faster than normal.

"What are you going to do now?" Kyouya said provoking her not to do it anymore.

"You could still turn around." Kyouya said.

Cynthia scoffed and said; "Not in a million years, I always finish what I started."

She turned around and went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water as she was sweating.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**How long will Hikaru hide his feelings? Will Cynthia win Tamaki's heart AND steal his money? Will Kyouya tell Tamaki or will he play around with Cynthia a little longer? Find out!!**


	17. Awkward Night

**A.N.- Happy (late) New Year to everyone!!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Recap:**

Haruhi picked up a heavy box and almost dropped it. Tamaki helped her and said; "I'll carry this one."

"No, its okay, I could do it," Haruhi said showing Tamaki that she could take care of herself just fine.

Tamaki looked at her and smiled once her back once turned and thought that she would make a fine wife one day.

"Oh, you don't have to call me senpai," Tamaki said which he kind of got annoyed that she still calls him senpai.

"Well, you are older and smarter than me," Haruhi said having that innocent face again that Tamaki can't seem to forget.

"Scratched the smarter part," Kaoru and Hikaru said leaning against the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Story:**

Night soon came and the gang split up and went to their 'home'.

Kaoru stretched and yawned while stepping inside their house.

"We'll be going to our room now mother," Hikaru said smirking at Haruhi's direction.

"Ok," Haruhi replied too tired to argue with Hikaru.

In the room Haruhi and Tamaki kind of just stood there not knowing how they could work this all out.

"Ano, I'll take the right side then," Haruhi started saying.

"Um, okay then," Tamaki answered slowly. "I'll just…….change, then."

Haruhi blushed and quickly said; "Okay, I'll change in the other bathroom."

"You could change once I'm done," Tamaki said scratching his head. "I mean, that's how husband and wife are."

Haruhi blushed harder and bit her tongue to prevent herself from cracking up. "I guess so."

Tamaki stood there for a while and then grabbed his jammies and went to the bathroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kaoru and Hikaru's ears were pressed in the walls obviously listening to Tamaki and Haruhi's conversation.

Kaoru cracked up and fell in the ground while his brother kind of just stood there looking at him like he was nuts. "Oh man, I wonder how this would turn out."

Hikaru smiled and said; "Yeah." He sighed and looked out the window. He didn't know what to do. To sit around and give up or to fight for Haruhi.

"Remember, Cynthia," Kaoru said standing up and closing the curtains feeling his brother's feelings once again.

Hikaru, once again, realized. "Right."

Kaoru hopped in the bed and looked at his brother. "Ready to sleep?"

Hikaru smiled devilishly and nodded. He attacked his brother, tickling him to death. _I'm glad I have you, Kaoru._

_You'll always have me, Hikaru _Kaoru thought while trying to get away from his brother, but letting his brother tickle him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tamaki opened the door and Haruhi cringed a little bit.

"Gomen, gomen Haruhi," Tamaki said who was kind of surprised that Haruhi would be so nervous.

"Oh, no, its okay," Haruhi said grabbing her nightgown obviously avoiding Tamaki's eyes.

He looked at the door that was closed and smiled. _I could stay like this forever with her._

He made himself comfortable at the left side and wondered lots of things on how the night would turn out. Mostly Haruhi's face and the past would make him lost his train of thoughts.

The door opened and Tamaki's eyes widened. His face turned deep red and looked away slowly.

"What do you think?" Haruhi said smiling. She was wearing a pink nightgown that was accented with purple roses on the sides.

"I think you look beautiful," Tamaki said smiling at her. He wanted to feel her, to touch her, but he knew everything was too late.

Haruhi smiled at him kind of thanking him. She wanted him to know, to understand, but she knew it was too late for them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cynthia was awake while Kyouya slept on the couch on the living room for just this night without the camera.

She was arranging the pictures with her and Tamaki on the couch and was thinking when she should send it and who too?

She wasn't afraid of Kyouya, she had too much self-confidence. _Baka! He almost got me there, but not quite. Because I have everything in plan._

She smiled devilishly and saved the document and shut down the laptop and got ready to sleep. Of course, such a 'diva' like her also needs her beauty sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haruhi went in the right side and got under the covers and turned around.

"Good Night," Tamaki said feeling so awkward.

"Oh, Good Night, Tamaki," Haruhi said. Her voice went loud to soft. She too, was feeling so awkward.

"This is so awkward," Haruhi murmured. Unfortunately or fortunately (Whatever you want it), Tamaki heard it.

"I know," Tamaki said gloomy.

"But don't worry, you'll be comfortable me being your husband later on," Tamaki said sounding his old self.

Haruhi turned around and looked at him and smiled. "Arigato go sai mas."

She closed her eyes and felt so secure and warm around him.

Tamaki was about to touch her face, but stopped when Haruhi opened her eyes. His hand just kind of just hanging in the air. He turned red and cleared his throat and was pulling his hands away.

Haruhi grabbed it and let his hand touched her cheek. "Its okay, I'm your wife for a week."

Tamaki let himself blush and took the advantage to feel the warmth of Haruhi's cheek. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A.N.- When will Cynthia strike again? What would happen Monday, the start of the project? Will it change anything at all? **


	18. Monday Morning

**A.N.- Hello to all!!! Thank you for those who review and those who read my story. I know I said it before, but I really appreciate it. Sorry that it took me kind of long to make this one. School and stuff**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Recap:**

Tamaki was about to touch her face, but stopped when Haruhi opened her eyes. His hand just kind of just hanging in the air. He turned red and cleared his throat and was pulling his hands away.

Haruhi grabbed it and let his hand touched her cheek. "Its okay, I'm your wife for a week."

Tamaki let himself blush and took the advantage to feel the warmth of Haruhi's cheek. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Story:**

The brightness of the sun blinded (not literally) Haruhi. She groaned and turned around and slowly opened her eyes. She closed them again and then suddenly opening them again finding Tamaki not on bed. _I guess he's a morning person._

"Hey, finally, you woke up," Tamaki said wearing a baggy short and a plain green sleeveless t-shirt that made him look so rich in a way. "They set up the camera and we're being watched right now."

"Oh," Haruhi said stretching her arms. She found Tamaki looking at her and she just gave him a confused look only realizing that she was his wife for the week. She didn't even know what happened last night.

"Oh, um, I tried to make breakfast, but I kinda burnt the bacon," Tamaki said laughing weakly.

Haruhi tried to smile, but it came like she was forcing herself to. _I'm not surprised._

"It's okay, I'll cook them," Haruhi said getting out of the bed. "Wake up the twins."

"Right," Tamaki said smiling brightly. He seems like he was in a good mood or just being his old self.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good morning sunshines!" Cynthia chipped in opening the curtains. Hunny turned around and just ignored her.

"He becomes very cranky when you wake him up," Mori said. Cynthia got startled by Mori just popping in.

"I-I see, well, I'll just cook some breakfast then," Cynthia said sweetly. She went down and found Kyouya reading the newspaper on the couch.

"Do you want your egg sunny side-up or scrambled?" Cynthia asked. "Honey?" She forced herself to say the 'honey' part almost dying of course.

"I'm not hungry," Kyouya said blankly.

Mori just kind of stood there while watching Hunny sleep.

"She might put poison in my food!" Hunny shouted quickly sitting up with wide eyes. He noticed the camera and looked at Mori who was kind of shocked. Mori just cleared his throat and went back to his normal, blank, face.

"Gomen, gomen, Takashi, I got a nightmare," Hunny said happily. He skipped out of bed and went downstairs humming a tune.

"Oooohh, watcha cooking?" Hunny asked having that baby face that he could fool anyone with.

"Um, eggs and bacon," Cynthia said smiling at him.

"I wanna watch!" Hunny cried grabbing a stool and watched Cynthia closely pretending to be entertained. Hunny suspect that she's capable of poisoning him.

_Why would he suspect her if there are camera around? _Kyouya thought noticing Hunny's behavior. _Well, he does have a kid's mind._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hikaru yawned and stretched as Haruhi's cooking got his attention. "Let's see what's mother cooking."

They all look closely at how Haruhi chopped the vegetables and how she crack the egg. "Uh, why don't you kids set up the table?" Haruhi doesn't like people watching her cook for some reasons.

Hikaru and Kaoru groaned but followed her. They kept on mumbling why they have to be the kids and stuff.

"Ne, father, what are we going to do all day?" Hikaru said while getting the glasses.

"Uh," that was Tamaki's answer.

"Let's just get through breakfast and we'll plan everything out," Haruhi said putting a bowl of salad in the center of the table.

"OK!" Kaoru said. Hikaru smiled at her and thought how she could really be a good wife.

Tamaki joined them in the tables when everything was set up.

"Why did he not do anything and we did everything?" Hikaru whined.

Haruhi just kind of stared at him and thought how good the question was. "Because, he-he-he, um, he will do the dishes."

Tamaki's jaw just dropped while he looked at his 'wife.'

"Well, it is only fair, you know," Haruhi said avoiding his eyes.

Kaoru and Hikaru snickered and just kept on eating. Tamaki took a bite out of the egg and his face lit up.

"This is good!" Tamaki cried.

"Yea, no duh," Hikaru said looking at him like he was a baka or something.

"Hey, don't say that to your father," Haruhi said. "Remember, we can't act like friends, we have to act like we're actually a family."

"But we treat each other family all the time," Kaoru said.

"Yea right," Hikaru said under his breath remembering how they all acted to each other in this past couple of days.

Haruhi got stuck there. "Well, you know what I mean." After they ate, the twins quickly left.

"Well, we'll just spend time together," Kaoru said excusing himself to the table.

"Yea, it's been a while," Hikaru said bringing his plate in the sink. 

"Well, have fun cleaning the dishes," Hikaru said to Tamaki. Kaoru giggled and went outside with his brother.

Haruhi and Tamaki were just there sitting and not knowing how to interact with each other.

"Come here, I'll teach you how to wash the dishes," Haruhi said who brought her plate with her to the sink.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi and his plate still thinking if he should bring his also. He stood up and finally brought the plate with him.

"First, you throw the remnant away the trash cans," Haruhi instructed. Tamaki was observing her very who also wants to make her proud by doing it right.

"And then, you put the dish soap in the sponge and get a little bit of water and turn the faucet off and then just scrub the plates, glasses, and utensils, and when you think its clean, just wash it off and put them on the side and I'll dry them," Haruhi continued okay.

"O….kay," Tamaki said still trying to get it all in.

Haruhi left him while she cleaned the table. She heard a crash which made her kind of nervous.

"Oopsie," Tamaki said. Haruhi sighed and tried to tell herself that it's his first time to do it.

"I got the…um…. Washing part, but uh, it kind slipped out of my hand," Tamaki explained.

"That's okay, it's your first try," Haruhi said smiling. She bent down and started picking up the pieces but she cut herself in her finger.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried. He quickly picked her up in a bridesmaid way and left the pieces there.

"Ano," Haruhi looked down and looked at Tamaki and blushed. "I'm fine, it's just a cut."

Tamaki stopped and looked at her concernedly.

"You could let me down now," Haruhi said nicely. Tamaki blushed and quickly let her down.

"I"ll uh, get a doctor right away," Tamaki said getting all flustered.

"Um, that's okay, just get me a bandage and I'll be fine," Haruhi said who thought Tamaki was being overdramatic. She smiled and thought that, that's how he is.

Tamaki stopped and turned around. "Do we have one?"

"Yes, I'll go get it," Haruhi said who started to walk but was cut off.

"No! It's okay, I want to get it," Tamaki said looked at her directly. "It was my fault anyways." He gave her a I'll-try-again-and-won't-make-the-same-mistake-again face.

Haruhi smiled and just sat on the sofa waiting for Tamaki. Tamaki then came back with a bandage and put it around her finger.

"There, you're all done," Tamaki said who was still holding her hand not ever wanting to let go.

Haruhi didn't seem to mind, but pulled away when she realized they were being observed and didn't want Tamaki's father to be mad at his son. "I'll go and clean up the mess and then you finish with the cleaning, how's that?"

"Ok," Tamaki said happily.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A.N.- Well I'm sorry guys if it's short, I just didn't want to start having one of those long stories because somewhere in the middle, I might lose you guys and you guys might lose interest. So I'm keeping it short, if you guys don't mind. But, I could make them just a little bit tiny longer, if you want. Let me know **


	19. Monday Night

**A.N.- Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. GOMEN GOMEN!!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Recap:**

"Oh, um, I tried to make breakfast, but I kinda burnt the bacon," Tamaki said laughing weakly.

Haruhi tried to smile, but it came like she was forcing herself to. _I'm not surprised._

"But we treat each other family all the time," Kaoru said.

"Yea right," Hikaru said under his breath remembering how they all acted to each other in this past couple of days.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Story:**

Haruhi settled herself in the sofa, sighing. _I never would've thought it would take ALL afternoon for Tamaki to learn._

Haruhi looked at the clock and started to panic. It was already 7:00 pm. "Where are the twins!"

Tamaki just looked at her as if he was thinking of what he was suppose to answer.

Haruhi groaned and smacked her forehead. _We should've laid some rules in this house._

_Ding Dong_

"Oooh, maybe it's the twins," Tamaki said happily going to the door. Haruhi followed and she opened the door with a mad face on.

"HARU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hunny shouted attacking her with a full embrace.

"Hunny-sempai?" Haruhi asked immediately changing her face to her normal, innocent one. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Mama wanted to eat dinner with you guys," Hunny said pointing at Cynthia. Cynthia smiled at Haruhi and at Tamaki. She bowed and entered their house politely.

Haruhi's eyes twitched a little bit. _And I'm suppose to eat with this woman??_

"Kyouya!" Tamaki said who was actually happy to see him.

"Tamaki," Kyouya said dully.

"Where are the twins?" Kyouya asked Haruhi turning at her direction.

Haruhi gasped as she actually forgot about them.

"Um, I'll go look for them, Cynthia why don't you start cooking?" Haruhi asked avoiding her evil eyes that will mesmerize you to actually think that she's the innocent one.

"Um, okay," Cynthia said.

"I'll go with you," Tamaki offered.

"Um, don't," Haruhi said stopping him. "Entertain our guests."

"Well, then, excuse me," Haruhi said bowing and then going out to look for the twins.

"Ano, Mama, will there be cake?" Hunny asked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haruhi has been wondering there to there and still couldn't find the twins. She leaned on a maple tree. She was tired, but she endured it by saying to herself that it was either this or see THAT woman's face. She didn't want to admitted it, but she is mad at Cynthia.

"Oh, Haruhi, there you are," Hikaru and Kaoru said looking at her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!" Haruhi cried.

The twins backed up a little bit; they know how sweet and charming Haruhi could be, but they also know how she could be so scary.

"Just around," Hikaru said scratching his head.

"So, how did you day with Tamaki?" Kaoru asked.

"Tiring," Haruhi said groaning.

"I can't obviously ground you two since there isn't any rules…yet," Haruhi said with a I-give-up-already expression.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled and high-five each other.

"Well, just go back I guess," Haruhi said.

"What about you?" Hikaru asked.

"I think I'm going to hang for a while," Haruhi said smiling at the twins.

"Just tell your father that you got home by yourselves and that you never met me here," Haruhi said.

"You want us to…lie?" Kaoru asked.

"Just for this once," Haruhi said. She didn't want to tell the reasons why she didn't want to go back. But she knows they'll understand her later on.

"Hey, if it gets us out of being grounded, I'm fine with it," Hikaru said not minding the idea. He didn't want her to spend time too much with Tamaki.

Kaoru looked at his brother with question eyes, but didn't ask him. "Well, see you later, mother."

"Yea, see you," Haruhi said who started walking the opposite direction at the twins. She didn't want to face her problems. She will though, just not now. She was too tired to have another drama in her life. All she needed was to get away from everything just until she gets everything under control.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hikaru turned the knob and it was open. _Damn Tamaki left the door open._

The twins entered the house and locked the door and went to the living room finding everyone there.

"Oh, Hikaru, Kaoru," Tamaki said. "You're here."

"Welcome home," Cynthia said in the kitchen.

"What is she doing here?" Hikaru whispered.

Kaoru groaned. "I think I know why Haruhi didn't want to return."

"What about Haru-chan?" Hunny asked looking at Kaoru.

Kaoru stammered as he was surprised by his good ears and that he just popped out of nowhere.

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

Cynthia gripped the spoon tightly as she didn't want to hear Tamaki say Haruhi's name, it made her sick.

"She's not here?" Hikaru asked.

"We came home by ourselves," Kaoru said.

"She came looking for _you guys_," Kyouya said unsurprisingly, typing in his laptop.

"I'll look for her," Tamaki said getting up.

"DON'T!" Kaoru and Hikaru shouted.

Tamaki turned to their direction and asked; "Why not?"

"Because…" Kaoru said.

"Because she might come home and you might get lost outside in the dark," Hikaru finished his brother's sentence.

"That is true," Tamaki said losing his serious face.

"I'll look for her," Cynthia offered.

"That's even worse," Kaoru said under his breath and the twins started cracking up.

"Cynthia, you just keep cooking, it would be a shame if everything you did was for nothing," Kyouya said in a sweet voice that's obviously fake. "Just for looking for Haruhi."

_Damn Kyouya, he got me again. _Cynthia thought.

"It doesn't matter, I'll go look for her," Tamaki said grabbing his jacket.

This time, the twins knew they couldn't stop Tamaki anymore.

Tamaki rushed out the door, worried about Haruhi. _Not again._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haruhi sighed as she looked at the bright stars. _I'm lost aren't I? But I don't really care, I know I'll find my way…….somehow._

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted.

"Is that, Tamaki?" Haruhi asked herself while looking at Tamaki being all over the places, asking people the same questions.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki shouted spotting Haruhi. He quickly ran and hugged her.

"Ta…ma…ki?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't ever wonder off like that again," Tamaki said, though he wasn't using a mad voice or a fatherly voice. This time, he was using nothing but his own voice.

"Gomen," Haruhi said. Tamaki let go and looked at Haruhi's eyes and smiled. "Come on; let's go eat Cynthia's food."

Haruhi gasped as she pulled away her hand that Tamaki just grabbed. Tamaki looked at Haruhi and bit his lips. He wanted to take back his words. Cynthia's name was the last word he ever wanted to say to Haruhi's face.

"Gomen…Haruhi," Tamaki said. "I didn't mean too."

"That's okay," Haruhi said sniffling and smiling at Tamaki, but she couldn't, once again, look at his eyes.

Tamaki covered Haruhi with his jacket. "I never knew why you always go out without a jacket."

"Come on, let's go eat in a restaurant," Tamaki said grabbing Haruhi's hand. He gripped it tightly as if saying another sorry.

_Arigato…Tamaki _Haruhi said grabbing Tamaki's jacket with her other hand.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Will Haruhi give Tamaki another chance? Will Hikaru let Tamaki win over Haruhi's heart again? Will Cynthia let Kyouya play her like a dog? Find out!!!**

**A.N.- how's that? I tried to make it longer. Lol, sorry again, for the late update. I'll try my hardest the next chapter.**


	20. News

**A.N.- **

**My dear readers, I have been in the hospital for a week and three days because I have been in a terrible accident. (It's personal, sorry) and I'm just not making this up to have an excuse or anything. I do want you to know that I still will continue my story, just please wait patiently. Thank you with your patience up until now (like me not having any e-mail saying "Where the hell is the next chapter!" or stuff like that. THANK YOU!!!!!!!**


	21. Not Good Enough

**A.N.-Thank you with your patience!! I'm feeling a little bit better.**

**Recap:**

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"She's not here?" Hikaru asked.

"We came home by ourselves," Kaoru said.

"It doesn't matter, I'll go look for her," Tamaki said grabbing his jacket.

"Don't ever wonder off like that again," Tamaki said, though he wasn't using a mad voice or a fatherly voice. This time, he was using nothing but his own voice.

"Gomen," Haruhi said. Tamaki let go and looked at Haruhi's eyes and smiled. "Come on; let's go eat Cynthia's food."

Haruhi gasped as she pulled away her hand that Tamaki just grabbed. Tamaki looked at Haruhi and bit his lips. He wanted to take back his words. Cynthia's name was the last word he ever wanted to say to Haruhi's face.

**Story:**

It was Tuesday, the second day of their 'project'. Hikaru was already up, surprisingly. He was thinking about Haruhi. He didn't know what he wanted anymore, Haruhi or Haruhi's happiness. He was sitting in the living room's couch looking at the dark, grey, clouds.

"Oh, Hikaru," Haruhi said.

"Ohio," Hikaru said, but he didn't smile and looked away. Haruhi kind of just stared at him knowing that there was something wrong.

"Why don't you help me cook breakfast?" Haruhi offered.

Hikaru was about to say no when he thought that at least that he could be a little bit closer to Haruhi

"Um, sure why not," Hikaru said standing up. Haruhi gave him a smile and they walked together to the kitchen. (which was not that far away.)

.…………………

Tamaki woke up, but he didn't got up. He felt guilty of what he did in the past and that he regretted everything he did to Haruhi. He closed his eyes and wished that everything would be perfect.

He got up and washed his face and went downstairs, thinking about Haruhi. He heard laughing and kind of speed his walking a little bit only finding Haruhi and Hikaru enjoying their selves.

He just stood there lifelessly. His heart ached more than it ever did, he never knew he could love a girl this much. He knew that he made some bad choices.

Haruhi was cutting the apples in slices while Hikaru was cooking pancakes.

Haruhi groaned a little bit as the knife cut a little bi of Haruhi's index finger. (Haruhi's has been getting a lot of cuts this past few days, hehe)

"Haruhi, are you alright?" Hikaru asked until he saw the blood. Tamaki wanted to help, but he wanted to stay in hiding.

Hikaru took Haruhi's finger and put it in his mouth and sucked the blood and when he couldn't feel any blood coming out anymore, he took away Haruhi's finger from his mouth.

"Arigato," Haruhi said.

"I'll go find a band-aid," Hikaru said.

"No, it's okay," Haruhi said. "Let's jut get back from the cooking before Tamaki and Kaoru wake up.

Tamaki remembered yesterday afternoon when Haruhi got a cut also and he just started going all panicky. He admires how Hikaru handled it. He slowly went away regretting why he couldn't be more like Hikaru.

Kaoru woke up finding his brother had already left. Things weren't as used to be and Kaoru missed the old days, when there was no girl in Hikaru or his life. But he also doesn't hate Haruhi and was glad she came up in their lives.

.………………………

Cynthia woke up and put on her satin white robe and got her morning clothes out. She opened the bathroom finding Kyouya with only the towel around his waist. Cynthia blushed as she didn't know Kyouya was that handsome without the eyeglasses and his hair was messy.

"Um, sorry, I should've knocked," Cynthia managed to say looking at Kyouya's black eyes. (if they _are_ black)

"That's ok, I'll go make breakfast while you go have your bath," Kyouya said.

"Oh, um, thank you," Cynthia said looking down on the floor who can't seem to look at

his eyes anymore. _What is this feeling I'm getting, Tamaki is the one I love._

She ran the water and took off her clothes and touched the water if it's warm. She put on some bubbles. She couldn't believe that she may even have one single thought of Kyouya being with her.

…..……………..………

"Breakfast is ready!!" Haruhi called out. Tamaki walked past her without saying anything. Haruhi turned around and was about to ask, but she thought it would be best if they talk alone later on.

Kaoru went towards his seating yawning, "I'm still so sleepy."

"I actually cooked those pancakes," Hikaru said very proud of himself. It was his first time to actually cook and the fact that he didn't burnt anything.

"You DID!?!?!" Kaoru shouted (now he's awake)

"Yep," Hikaru said nodding. Kaoru smiled at him and they begin eating just like a normal family, although Tamaki was kind of quiet.

"Tastes bad," Tamaki said under his breath and left the table. Fortunately, Hikaru didn't heard it.

Haruhi looked at him with such anger and gathered her guts and walked towards him. The twins stopped messing with each other and looked at each other with such a confused face.

"Why are you acting so childish again?" Haruhi said. She didn't mean to sound like that but with her rage, she couldn't help it.

"Why are you always in his side!?" Tamaki snapped. They just stood there looking at each other's eyes.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Haruhi asked in a stern voice.

"Because you make me stress all the time!" Tamaki said. "I wished my wife was Cynthia instead!"

Haruhi slapped Tamaki and the sound of the slap echoed in the silent house. Tamaki didn't even look Haruhi or say anything and just walked out of the house.

Haruhi started sobbing after he slammed the door and went upstairs.

Hikaru and Kaoru could not believe in any way that Tamaki would say that especially at Haruhi's face. They didn't know whether to comfort Haruhi or just pretend nothing happened, though they all know it was petty obvious that it wasn't unheard.

.………………………………….

_What was that feeling I've felt _Kyouya said as he stirred the soup he was cooking. _There is no way in the world I would have any feeling for a girl like Cynthia._

Kyouya has been thinking very thoroughly throughout his cooking time about what he felt and why he felt it. Because unlike Tamaki, he wants to know what his feelings are and not denying it.

A clattered sound broke Kyouya's imagination and made him look behind me.

"Sorry," Cynthia said trying to reach the plates. Kyouya reached and got the plates for her, meeting her eyes. Cynthia's face turned deep red and took the advantage to look at Kyouya's eyes for one more time.

Kyouya cleared his throat and gave the plates to Cynthia having his 'cool' act again. He wondered if there was something that he ate last night that all of a sudden he feels something towards her.

Cynthia set up the table wanting to talk about something but doesn't really know how to. She didn't want to; she'd feel it was too awkward. They were enemies and all of a sudden, this feeling rushed inside of her. _Either I ate something funny last night or I just never realize up until this point; I have some feelings for him._

_Even if I have some feelings for Cynthia, I know I'm not her type, Tamaki is...I'm just not good enough for her _Kyouya thought quickly taking a look at Cynthia.

_Even if I have some feelings for Kyouya, I can never reach Kyouya's level _Cynthia said to herself while putting some juice in the glass.

………………………………………………….

Tamaki walked past other families with clenched fists. He was disappointed that he couldn't be what Haruhi was looking for. He was disappointed at himself that he acts that way and say things he doesn't mean. He searched somewhere deserted and when he found a place he began crying.

_God must hate me, with all of this troubles separating me and Haruhi._

As usual, he didn't know where to go now or how to make it up. He deserved that slap, but he knows he deserves more than that. _I'm so childish!_

……………………………………………………………………….

Haruhi stared at the window. She couldn't help herself but cry. She wasn't sobbing anymore, tears just falls out in her eye. She's frustrated with herself that she couldn't make Tamaki happy. She's upset with herself because she wasn't the one Tamaki was looking for. _It's hard for me to admit, but I think Tamaki is better off with Cynthia._

Kaoru and Hikaru stood at her doorway looking at her. They slowly walk towards her and just hugged her tightly. They didn't say anything but just hugged her.

Haruhi let them, she knew she needed some comfort once in a while; she can't always act the mother all the time even though that's what she was assigned for.

_It would all be okay, Haruhi, hang in there _Kaoru thought.

_If I could just stop those tears, I would… _Hikaru thought.

…………….……………………………….………………

**Will Kyouya or Cynthia say anything at all? Will Tamaki see his childish behaviors? Will Haruhi forgive Tamaki? Find out!**

**A.N.- well how about that? I actually finished this chapter. I'm sure you guys are all shocked after reading this chapter. But hey, I wanted it to be more interesting. **


	22. It's In The Eyes

**A.N. - Sorry this one took long, at least it's somewhat a long chapter (well it looks like it to me)…teehee**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Recap:**

"Why are you yelling at me?" Haruhi asked in a stern voice.

"Because you make me stress all the time!" Tamaki said. "I wished my wife was Cynthia instead!"

Haruhi slapped Tamaki and the sound of the slap echoed in the silent house. Tamaki didn't even look Haruhi or say anything and just walked out of the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Story:**

_DAMN IT! _Hikaru thought punching the wall for once. _Why is it that every time I try to get close to Haruhi, I end up ruining everything?_

He sighed and took a deep breath. He needed to go for a walk; he couldn't stand being cramped in this small house, he especially couldn't stand hearing Haruhi sobbing.

He looked at Haruhi who was lying down in the bed while crying herself out. Kaoru was sitting beside her who also didn't know what to do.

_It's as if she was traumatized _Kaoru thought looking at Haruhi's face. _Poor girl._

"Hikaru," Kaoru said but then bit his tongue. He didn't know if he should continue. But being twins, Hikaru already knew what Kaoru was thinking.

"We have to, don't we?" Hikaru said. Kaoru just nodded. They needed to bring Haruhi back to her normal self…somehow.

_Why is it that I can never be good enough? Why is it that I can't be at my best? _Haruhi thought over and over again. She felt hopeless and worthless, like a stray dog wondering around abandoned by its owner.

She felt as if everything around her was falling into pieces. She was in the verge of thinking that she should kill herself when she was splashed with cold water at her face.

She was shocked and just sat up straight looking at the twins.

"Pull yourself together, Haruhi!" Kaoru cried. "You shouldn't be crying just because Tamaki said that he'd rather be with Cynthia."

She cringed and looked away and didn't want to hear it anymore. She started sobbing again. Another cold water splashed her face.

"It is true Tamaki said that he'd rather be with Cynthia, but that doesn't mean he meant it," Hikaru said.

"Tamaki loves you very much, it's just that it's hard for him to tell you, but he does," Hikaru continued. No matter how much those words hurt him, he couldn't stand Haruhi crying.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered. He was impressed and shocked on how Hikaru became more mature.

"Crying around isn't going to make your day better," Hikaru said raising his voice. "SO PLEASE STOP CRYING ALREADY!"

Haruhi looked at him for a while and got out of bed and hugged Hikaru. "Arigato go sai mas."

Hikaru gasped and smiled and hugged her also. He was glad that she was herself and was proud of himself that he stopped those tears with the help of his brother.

Haruhi unwrapped her arms and also hugged Kaoru. "Thank you. Thank you for everything"

"Haha, Haruhi's being all mushy mushy with us," Kaoru said laughing. He needed to somewhat lighten the aura between them.

Haruhi and Hikaru started laughing also.

_I'm glad I have friends like this _Haruhi said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah, Tamaki!" Hunny cried skipping towards him. Tamaki blinked and tried to get his mind back into reality.

"Oh, Hunny," Tamaki said looking at him.

"Mori," Tamaki said smiling at Mori.

"Ne, where's Haruhi?" Hunny asked looking around Tamaki. He frowned and looked at Tamaki. "Ano, are you guys in a fight again?"

Tamaki looked at him with surprise. _How'd the heck did he find out._

Hunny laughed and hugged his bunny. "It's in the eyes, Tamaki-kun."

_In the eyes? _Tamaki thought, having a brain like his, he didn't get it.

"Just go tell her that you love her," Mori said looking at Tamaki.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Tamaki asked playing innocent.

"We could tell Tamaki-kun," Hunny said with his childish voice and his bright smile.

"It's in the eyes," he whispered

"Well, see ya!" Hunny said walking off with Mori.

_In the eyes? _Tamaki thought. _I DON'T GET IT!!_

"I should ask Kyouya about that," Tamaki murmured. He began walking towards Kyouya's house while thinking about what Hunny told him. _I guess I can never underestimate Hunny, it feels like he knows more than me._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where are those kids?" Cynthia said fidgeting. She admitted it, it was better when Mori and Hunny were home, then it won't feel as awkward as it is when she's alone with Kyouya.

"Stop fidgeting, I'm sure they'll be back before dinner," Kyouya said glued on the laptop again. _Where the hell are they? _Kyouya also didn't want to be left alone with Cynthia.

"What if something happened to them?" Cynthia asked being overly-dramatic like how Tamaki used to be.

"Nothing will happen to them, my father bought hotel and the houses that's in it, only the students are here," Kyouya said.

**(You know how some hotels have one of those house looking styles? Well that's what I meant)**

Cynthia sat down in the other sofa facing Kyouya. "Oh, you're right."

Cynthia blushed in embarrassment; she didn't like it when she looked dumb, especially around Kyouya.

For the first time, Cynthia was concerned about her looks and she was losing her self-confidence. For once, she would like to be cute and not to look sexy or hot. She wants to be called beautiful instead of pretty.

And also, for the first time, Kyouya wished he had gotten eye contacts and brushed his hair a little bit more.

"Um, I'll go mop the floor," Cynthia stuttered. "They look dirty to me." She chuckled nervously and quickly excused herself.

_Is Cynthia herself? She's not acting her normal self? _ Kyouya thought, but he didn't care how she acted, he knew he liked her…or maybe more.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haruhi opened the fridge and frowned. She sighed and closed it.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing," Haruhi said. "I'll just go shopping for dinner."

"OK!" Hikaru said. "We shall guide this house."

"And when I get back I would like to at least see you guys do some chores around here," Haruhi said. "This house is messy."

"Haha, the Hitachiin brothers don't clean," the twins said.

"And I'm sure the Hitachiin brothers never got grounded before," Haruhi said.

"Hai hai," Kaoru and Hikaru mumbled. Haruhi smiled and made a list of what she needed to buy.

"Wait, I'll go with you," Hikaru said.

"You have some cleaning to do," Haruhi said. "I've shop by myself before so don't worry."

_It's not that _Hikaru said looking outside. _I'm just afraid it'll rain and there'll be thunder. I can't abandon you again._

"Call us if you need any help ok?" Hikaru said with concern.

"Hai!" Haruhi said cheerfully like how Hunny would sound.

"I'll see you guys later!" Haruhi called out before closing the door.

"So, shall we get started?" Kaoru asked handing a broom to his brother. His brother frowned and looked away.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Kaoru insisted. Hikaru groaned and grabbed the broom. Kaoru smiled at him.

"I'll go clean our bedroom while you clean the living room," Kaoru said.

"Hai," Hikaru said gloomy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ooh, I see Haru-chan!" Hunny said pointing at her. He quickly got down of Mori's shoulder.

"HARU-CHAN!" Hunny shouted running towards her with an open arm.

Haruhi's face seemed to brighten a little more as she missed Hunny and Mori.

"Hunny-kun!" Haruhi said embracing him tightly. Hunny unwrapped his arms and looked at Haruhi's eyes for a while.

"You cried didn't you?" Hunny said.

"I-I-I," Haruhi stammered not knowing what exact words she should use. She didn't want to admit it but she didn't want to lie to Hunny as well.

"Cheer up Haru-chan!" Hunny said with a bright smile. Haruhi smiled at him as if she was saying thank you for understanding.

Hunny tugged Haruhi's t-shirt and Haruhi crouched down.

"Just tell him you love him," Hunny whispered.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi chuckled uneasily.

"IT'S IN THE EYES!" Hunny said getting on Mori's shoulder again.

"SEE YOU SOON HARU-CHAN!" Hunny shouted waving good-bye to her.

Haruhi waved back and smiled at Mori. Mori gave her a small smile and they walked away.

Surprisingly, how smart Haruhi is, she didn't get what Hunny meant but she didn't dwell too much on it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cynthia sighed and put the mop aside. "Well, I guess the floor couldn't be any shinier."

She took a step and she slipped and fell on her butt.

"Ow," Cynthia squeaked. _How stupid I must look to Kyouya._

"Cynthia," Kyouya said sounding with alarm. He quickly put the laptop aside and walked towards Cynthia. But as he was walking he also slipped and fell on top of Cynthia.

Kyouya didn't get up but gave Cynthia some space. "Are you okay?"

"I think I could manage," Cynthia said not admitting that she's actually in total pain.

The door opened and Tamaki looked at the floor finding Cynthia and Kyouya.

"TAMAKI!" Cynthia and Kyouya cried.

"Uhm, I could come back tomorrow," Tamaki said shutting the door and started walking fast. It was such a shock to him that finding his two best friend in such a position.

Kyouya carefully stood up and lent a hand to Cynthia. Cynthia took it and Kyouya pulled her up. Cynthia had met his eyes for one more time. They both blushed and looked away.

"Oh, sorry," Cynthia said backing up.

"Are you okay?" Kyouya asked.

"Yea," Cynthia said. _I am now; just by looking at your eyes could heal any of my pain._

"You know…Cynthia," Kyouya started saying in his cool voice again. He went back to the sofa and took the laptop again.

"I could pay for your parent's debts and for the hospital fee," Kyouya said.

"How-How'd you know?" Cynthia said in a half whispered voice. She was tearing up just the thought of her parents.

"I already did pay it actually so you couldn't back out of it," Kyouya said smiling at her.

"So, what do you want?" Cynthia asked in her snobbish way. She knew every little thing needs sacrifices.

"Nothing," Kyouya said. "I want nothing but for you to be happy."

And that's when it hit Cynthia, she just had to cry.

"Now now, no mushy scene," Kyouya said closing the laptop's lid. "I'll just go take a bath."

"How many times do you have to take a bath?" Cynthia said trying to be snobbish and trying her hard not to cry.

"Being with you… I'd say about four or five times," Kyouya said going upstairs.

"Baka," Cynthia said smiling.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Does this mean Kyouya DO love Cynthia? Will Cynthia stop ruining Haruhi and Tamaki's relationship? What will happen next? FIND OUT!**

**A.N.- well how about that! I think this is the longest chapter I've written. ARIGATO FOR PUTTING UP WITH THIS CHAPTER!!! (It might've bore some of you)**


	23. I Love You

**A.N.- TERRA NOVA IS DONE!! (for those who don't know what terra nova is, they're this monsters that my school take and its like a BIG exam for math and language) **

……

**Recap:**

"Where are those kids?" Cynthia said fidgeting. She admitted it, it was better when Mori and Hunny were home, then it won't feel as awkward as it is when she's alone with Kyouya.

"Stop fidgeting, I'm sure they'll be back before dinner," Kyouya said glued on the laptop again. _Where the hell are they? _Kyouya also didn't want to be left alone with Cynthia.

"What if something happened to them?" Cynthia asked being overly-dramatic like how Tamaki used to be.

Cynthia sighed and put the mop aside. "Well, I guess the floor couldn't be any shinier."

She took a step and she slipped and fell on her butt.

"Ow," Cynthia squeaked. _How stupid I must look to Kyouya._

"Cynthia," Kyouya said sounding with alarm. He quickly put the laptop aside and walked towards Cynthia. But as he was walking he also slipped and fell on top of Cynthia.

Kyouya didn't get up but gave Cynthia some space. "Are you okay?"

……

Tamaki was standing outside his house. He didn't want to get inside because he was too embarrassed of what happened.

"Ow," Haruhi said as she stumbled across Tamaki.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said surprisingly not really expecting Haruhi to be outside so late also.

"EEHH!! Tamaki cried. "HARUHI!?

"Sshh," Haruhi said. "You'll wake up our neighbors."

Tamaki nodded and looked at the ground.

"Sorry for hitting you, it was uncalled for," Haruhi said bowing trying to break the silent.

Tamaki's eyes grew wide and he was blushing. "Hm."

Haruhi stepped forward and opened the door. "We'll both catch a cold if we stay out here."

"Hm," Tamaki said again. 

"Haruhi," Tamaki said grabbing her wrist. Haruhi turned around and looked straight at her senpai.

"GOMEN NA SAI!" Tamaki said quickly bowing his head.

Haruhi smiled at him and went inside. Tamaki closed the door and they were both just standing there.

"I guess I went home too late," Haruhi said looking at the plastic bags. _I shouldn't have dwelled too much._

"Eh?" Hikaru and Kaoru cried looking at Haruhi and Tamaki.

"If you guys were going out together, at least tell us," Kaoru complained.

"We were starving and waited for you Haruhi," Hikaru explained. "So we had to eat whatever was on the fridge.

"Gomen ne," Haruhi said smiling though inside the scene that happened between her and Tamaki repeated over and over again inside her causing her so much pain.

"Haruhi," Tamaki began saying. "Cou-could we walk outside for a while."

"At this time?" Haruhi asked.

"If-if you-you're okay with it," Tamaki said trying his hard to at least say it. 

"Um, okay," Haruhi said. "I'll just place this at the kitchen."

"I'll wait for you outside," Tamaki said avoiding Hikaru's eyes knowing he would only find anger.

Haruhi slowly went to the kitchen puzzled. She didn't know what to expect and she didn't know why Tamaki was being like that but she followed along.

"You guys better be in bed by the time we get back," Haruhi said.

"Hai hai," the twins said returning to their room.

_At least Tamaki's realizing his feelings _Hikaru said. But in the back of his mind he didn't want for Tamaki to realize his feelings because if he did, he could have Haruhi just like that.

……

It was Tuesday night when Haruhi and Tamaki started walking outside so late.

They were just walking together side by side though not one was talking. It was an awkward silent between them but Haruhi didn't mind. She liked spending time with Tamaki.

Although Tamaki was troubled. He didn't know how to tell her but he knew his love for her was too much that he needed to let it out.

"You know, we're pretty far away from our house and we really should get back," Haruhi said when they were walking a while now. She was tired and though she wanted to spend time more with him, she wanted to just lay down and let her mind drift away.

"Oh, um, okay," Tamaki said. They turned around and started walking back. 

Haruhi looked up and it was a starless night. "What a waste of nighttime."

"Hm?" Tamaki asked.

"I mean, there's no star tonight and the night is nothing without the stars," Haruhi said looking up.

"Really?" Tamaki asked looking up. "I though the night is nothing without the moon."

Haruhi giggled. "Well, yea, but it was just for my opinion."

"Oh," Tamaki said searching for any stars and couldn't find any and then he met Haruhi's eyes which were shining brightly. _Your eyes are the only stars in my opinion._

"Ne, let's sit down to that bench over that," Tamaki said. Haruhi and Tamaki sat down and were silent again. Tamaki moved closer little by little though it was kind of obvious. Haruhi let him and just acted like she doesn't notice.

"Haruhi," Tamaki started saying. He made a fist as he was searching for words. 

"Yea?" Haruhi asked.

"What's for breakfast," Tamaki asked. _BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKAAAAAA!!_

"Well, I'm actually thinking of us eating cereals," Haruhi said. "So that way I don't have to cook."

"Oh," Tamaki said. _I am such an idiot._

"Ano, I met Hunny and Mori-senpai today," Haruhi began saying as she began to remember what Hunny-senpai told her.

"Really?" Tamaki asked. "Me too." He also remembered what Hunny told him, though he tried to get him out of his mind.

"I love…" Haruhi said. "You know I love…"

"I love…" Haruhi said.

"_Just say it," Haruhi's inner-self told her. _

"I love…" Haruhi said. _What if he makes fun of me or never talks to me again?_

I love…THE STARS!" Haruhi blurted out.

Tamaki chuckled and scratched his hair. "It's kind of obvious."

Haruhi sighed and just smiled anyway. One drop of rain dropped at Haruhi's face and then it started raining hard.

"Oh no," Tamaki said quickly grabbing Haruhi's hand and they started running.

_It feels so warm _Haruhi said as she gripped Tamaki's hand tighter.

……

"Gomen Haruhi, I didn't know it would rain," Tamaki said wishing there would be no thunder tonight.

"It's okay," Haruhi said. "You could change in the bathroom, I'm fine right here." 

"Ah," Tamaki said grabbing his pajamas and went to the bathroom.

Haruhi sighed and looked at herself thinking if she should grow her hair or not. She shivered and sneezed.

She sighed again and grabbed her pink nightgown that her father packed. She held it up and looked at it disgustingly. _Why does my father need to repack my things every time I'm going away for a while?_

She gasped as she remembered that it was the same dress she wore when Tamaki found out that she was afraid of thunder.

She undressed herself and put on her nightgown. She grabbed her wet clothes and went in the bathroom forgetting that Tamaki was there.

She saw Tamaki topless and just kind of stared at his body for a while. She bit her lips and closed her eyes. "GOMEN!"

Tamaki gasped as he saw how cute Haruhi was when she blushed. Tamaki quickly hugged her making Haruhi drop her wet clothes.

Haruhi blushed even harder as her face and body were pressed against Tamaki's bare body. 

"I love you," Tamaki whispered.

Haruhi cringed and hugged him not catching what he said since the thunder was so loud.

Tamaki smiled as he was able to say those words but kind of annoyed that the thunder had to be so loud.

Haruhi wouldn't let go of Tamaki and Tamaki just laid her in the bed close to him and let her hugged him.

……

"Morning sunshine!" Cynthia shouted at Hunny's ears.

Hunny's eyes quickly opened and pierced his eyes into Cynthia's. Cynthia quickly backed away.

Hunny got out of bed and slowly started walking towards Cynthia. Cynthia crept against the wall.

Cynthia looked at Mori who was still sleeping._ Now when I need him his sleeping._

"Now you've done it," Kyouya sighed. "Never wake Hunny up in such an early morning."

"You could eat as much cake as you want for breakfast!" Cynthia said nervously trying her hard to smile and not show any fear, but it kind of was hard.

"REALLY?" Hunny asked, those words brought him back to his normal cute and innocent self.

"Youcouldgobacktosleepnow," Cynthia quickly said walking out of the room and closing the door.

"You handled that pretty well," Kyouya said taking a sip out of his coffee mug and walking away. "I'm just going to take a walk."

"Um, okay," Cynthia said. "Be back for breakfast."

……

"When can we eat?" Hunny whined.

"Seriously, I told him to be back for breakfast," Cynthia said looking at the clock.

"You guys can go eat, I'll look for Kyouya," Cynthia said.

"ARIGATO!" Hunny shouted running to the table and quickly grabbed the knife and fork.

"Now be careful with the knives," Cynthia said putting her hair up. _I feel as if you're going to stab me in the back any moment now."_

……

Haruhi groaned and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to see that Tamaki was topless. Tamaki's arms were around her and she was so close to him. Her heart beat faster and rested her head on his shoulder.

Tamaki opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Haruhi's face. Haruhi looked at Tamaki and just realized that he was already awake.

She screamed and pushed him out of the bed. Tamaki looked at Haruhi as if saying thank-you in a sarcastic way.

"Hehe," Haruhi said.

"What happened?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked.

"Did we interrupt something?" Hikaru asked sarcastically.

"No, not at all," Haruhi stuttered.

"Hikaru, I think we better leave those two alone," Kaoru said smiling evilly pulling his brother away and going back to their rooms.

"Put a shirt on," Haruhi giggled throwing a pillow at his face.

……

"I'm so full," Hunny said to himself as he noticed that there Cynthia's laptop was still open. Hunny peeked downstairs as he saw Takashi cleaning up the table.

He tip-toed into Cynthia and Kyouya's room and looked at the laptop. His eyes were wide open when he saw the pictures where Tamaki was on top of Cynthia. His blood was boiling. _What on earth is Tamaki doing?_

……

**What will Hunny do now? Will Tamaki have the courage to say it again to Haruhi? Find out next!**


	24. Pictures

A

**A.N.- I got nuthin to say….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Recap:**

Haruhi blushed even harder as her face and body were pressed against Tamaki's bare body.

"I love you," Tamaki whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunny printed out the pictures and went to Takashi.

"Takashi," Hunny said kind of seriously. Takashi looked at him puzzled. Hunny handed him the pictures.

Mori-senpai just sighed and gave it back as if he was saying to just throw it out.

"Hunny," Cynthia said cheerfully.

"Explain this," Hunny asked Cynthia.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK TAMAKI AND HARUHI AGAIN!?" Hunny asked in tears.

"JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE!" he cried. Takashi was shocked since Hunny doesn't normally shout.

"Hunny-senpai," Haruhi asked slowly.

Cynthia's eyes widened and looked at the twins then at Haruhi, at Tamaki, and then at Kyouya. _Why are they here?_

"I've brought them over for lunch," Kyouya just said quietly.

"Takashi, let's go," Hunny said. Mori-senpai stood up and carried Hunny to his shoulder.

Mori stopped to face Tamaki knowing that Hunny would want to speak with him.

Hunny just slapped Tamaki right in the cheek and threw the pictures in his face and they walked away.

Hunny's blood was boiling. He thought everything was fine again. He grabbed on Mori's hair and started crying. Mori opened the front door and walked outside.

"Ta…ma…ki," Hikaru said looking at the pictures which were on the floor.

Haruhi also looked at them and looked away. She started walking away as if she doesn't want to deal with her heart breaking anymore.

"Haruhi," Tamaki cried. He was going to reach her arm but then he thought it would be best if he left her alone for a while.

"Cynthia," Kyouya said quietly who couldn't imagine that Cynthia would continue even though on how hard Kyouya saved her family.

"I was going to erase it!" Cynthia cried falling in her knees.

Tamaki walked over to her and bent down. He grabbed her by her blouse and started crying.

"Why," Tamaki asked. "WHY!" He started shaking her asking her the same sentence over and over again.

"Tamaki stop it," Kyouya said appearing the scene. He struggled his way to get Tamaki off of Cynthia. Cynthia just kept on crying.

Kaoru sighed and said; "Another tragedy,"

Hikaru just nodded as he was worried about Hunny but especially Haruhi,

"Don't touch me," Tamaki said and Kyouya let go of Tamaki's shoulder.

"I'm sure Cynthia's sorry," Kyouya said defending Cynthia.

"Sorry!?" Tamaki cried. "My relationship with Haruhi was getting better!"

"Now look what you've done!" Tamaki said looking at Cynthia.

Kyouya couldn't say anything because he knew he would cross over the line if he said anything else.

Kyouya bent down and try to calm Cynthia down.

"Cynthia," Kyouya whispered. "It would be best if you say sorry to Haruhi and Tamaki."

"Why!?" Cynthia bawled. "It's not as if I was the one who showed them the pictures!"

"I was going to erase them," Cynthia cried who started rocking herself.

_I don't want to say sorry _Cynthia thought.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Cynthia," her mother said. Her hair was in an elegant up-do and was wearing a pink silk gown. Cynthia was a child back then._

"_Never say sorry to someone," she said to her daughter. "It would only mean defeat and this family don't know defeat."_

"_HAI!" Cynthia said cheerfully._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Takashi," Hunny started saying.

"Hm?" Mori asked.

"Do you think what I did was wrong?" Hunny asked.

"You shouldn't had talked like that," Mori said. His voice wasn't that strict kind of tone but it wasn't gentle also.

Hunny looked down and regretted talking like that and slapping Tamaki.

"It isn't our business," Mori added.

"But what you did isn't wrong or right," he continued. "It was just a way of you showing that you care."

Hunny nodded but still felt a little sad.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hikaru put his hand on Tamaki's shoulder and Tamaki looked at him.

"You should find Haruhi and talk to her," Hikaru said. "You're the only right now who has the right to."

Tamaki nodded and washed his face before looking for Haruhi.

"Cynthia," Kyouya said.

Cynthia didn't care about what her mother said. It was her fault and she only realized it by now.

"Gomen na sai," she said crying at Kyouya's chest. Kyouya hugged her and was telling her not to cry.

_I couldn't possibly lecture her right now when she's in her tears _Kyouya thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tamaki immediately found Haruhi walking. He started running towards her and grabbed her arm. "HARUHI!" 

Haruhi turned around to face him. Tamaki was in shock. She was crying hard. Her tears flooded her face and her t-shirt was wet from her tears.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said softly.

"Don't touch me," Haruhi said backing away when Tamaki was about to touch her cheek.

"Why?" Haruhi began saying. "Why is it that I always have to get hurt every single time?"

"WHY!" Haruhi asked. She started pounding her fist into Tamaki's chest. Tamaki just hugged her.

"Gomen….Haruhi," Tamaki said.

"Do you think sorry will do it?" Haruhi muffled. She was crying and it breaks Tamaki's heart that he couldn't stop it.

Haruhi broke into his wrapped arms and stepped away.

"TAMAKI WHY!?" Haruhi asked weeping. She has completely lost it. She didn't care if there were people looking at her or whispering about them.

"Let's get out of here," Tamaki said. He stepped forward slowly and touched Haruhi in the shoulder and carefully picked her up.

Haruhi let him. She was tired of arguing for the day. Haruhi buried her head into his chest and quietly crying.

_Why couldn't I be the one that you love the most? Why didn't I met you earlier? If I was rich…would it make a difference? _These thoughts filled Haruhi's mind.

_If you could just let me feel your pain _Tamaki thought _I'd make it all go away_

………………………………**...**

Hunny and Mori decided to go back and Hunny looked around.

"Where's Tamaki and Haruhi?" he asked.

"Tamaki's looking for Haruhi," Hikaru said. Him and his twin was just seating in the kitchen seat.

Hunny looked over at Cynthia who was still crying and Kyouya who was still comforting her.

Hunny walked towards Cynthia. Cynthia looked at Hunny and hugged him.

"GOMEN NA SAI!" she blurted out. "Please…Please forgive me."

Hunny was stunned. He didn't actually expected for Cynthia to hug him and say sorry especially beg for forgiveness.

He returned to say sorry _to _her. But it didn't matter. He patted Cynthia's head as if saying that he forgives her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Did Cynthia truly changed? Will Haruhi forgive Cynthia? Will she forgive Tamaki instead? Find out!**


	25. Another Poem

I'm tired of crying

I'm tired of crying

Though my tears just kept on

Falling

My heart's already broken

Though I could still feel it breaking

Even more

Is this how love should be?

Filled with agony and hardship

How long could I stay on my feet?

How long could I still keep on living?

I thought this was a fairy tale

That would end with a happy ending

Though I just kept on getting hurt

Will there be an end to this?

Or will this just keep on going?

Will my love get me through this?

Will I ever survive this nightmare?

**A.N- I thought I could do a poem since it's been pretty long since I did a poem. Hehe **


	26. Final

A A.N.- Sorry it took me a while…had computer problems

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Recap: **

"ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK TAMAKI AND HARUHI AGAIN!?" Hunny asked in tears.

"JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE!" he cried. Takashi was shocked since Hunny doesn't normally shout

"TAMAKI WHY!?" Haruhi asked weeping. She had completely lost it. She didn't care if there were people looking at her or whispering about them.

"Let's get out of here," Tamaki said. He stepped forward slowly and touched Haruhi in the shoulder and carefully picked her up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Story:**

"Such a dramatic day," Hikaru sighed eating oranges.

"You said it," Kaoru agreed with his brother. Although Hikaru was worried about Haruhi….but especially her being alone with Tamaki again.

"You know, Cynthia," Hunny began saying as if he sounded like a real teenager.

Cynthia looked up to him and Hunny wiped the tears that were flowing out of Cynthia's eyes.

"You really should explain everything to Haruhi and Tamaki," Hunny continued afraid the Cynthia would be self-centered again and put up that 'me me me' act.

"Why does it seems as if it's all my fault?" Cynthia murmured but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Hikaru sighed and just wished all this drama would stop so he could properly leave and look for Haruhi.

"It's not all your fault," Kyouya said looking down who didn't know if he should continue or not.

"It's just that everyone's doing their part but you," Hunny finished. "Tamaki went to find Haruhi to say sorry and Haruhi's probably going to forgive him…you're the only one we're waiting for."

"Wow, when it's needed…" Kaoru quietly began saying. "Hunny-sempai could be deep."

Hikaru nodded and smiled and looked at them. This is what they've been waiting for. For Cynthia to finally cracked. But he didn't expect for everyone to forgive her quickly. But he guess to end all of this everyone has to forgive everyone.

Although he's not going to say sorry to her.

Kaoru felt sorry for Cynthia but he knew that it'd take him a while to say sorry to her or maybe not at all. Depends on his mood.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tamaki carefully laid the crying girl into the bed. He, too, was crying but not as awful as Haruhi was. It was like the tears he's been holding back finally couldn't help it but to appear.

_I need to get a grip. I need to end this. I have to. I can't go on like this forever. _Haruhi thought. She cried for a few more minutes while gathering herself up.

Tamaki went downstairs to grab Haruhi some water and stayed downstairs for a while to drink water for himself.

While upstairs, Haruhi turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water in her dace and grabbed her towel and dried her face.

"Haruhi," Tamaki asked himself quietly finding Haruhi not in the bed. He dropped the glass as he was in panic. "HARUHI!?"

"Get a grip Sempai…I was just in the bathroom," Haruhi said smiling at him. _How long could I keep this up?_

"Haruhi," Tamaki sighed as he embraced her. "I laid Cynthia like that because I was thinking of you."

"I was thinking of you that time Haruhi," Tamaki said. "You know Cynthia…she does things to set us apart."

"I didn't want to admit it the first place but you're the one that I love," Tamaki said.

"I love you," Tamaki said hugging Haruhi tightly.

There was no thunder, no reason to hold back, no rain, no nothing to stop Tamaki this time.

"I'm sorry if I caused you so much pain." Tamaki said.

Haruhi dropped to the ground even though Tamaki was hugging her as tight as he could. Haruhi started crying.

"Haruhi…did I upset you?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi chuckled and shook her head. This wasn't pain…but it was tears of joy. She was happy.

_This might not be my happy ending…but it's those words that could restore my broken heart _Haruhi thought but decided to tell him out loud. It was the least she could do after him opening up to her.

"This might not be my happy ending…but it's those words that could restore my broken heart," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said blushing. He hasn't felt this good for a while now and he couldn't control his feelings.

He leaned forward and his lips were very close to Haruhi's lips. But he kissed her at the forehead instead.

"I don't deserve to kiss you in those lips," Tamaki said under his breath.

"Are you being serious or are you being Tamaki?" Haruhi asked trying to lighten the mood because it was kind of making her feel awkward in some ways.

Tamaki unwrapped his arms and sat across her closely. "Well , I _am _Tamaki and I _am _being serious."

"Ne…Haruhi," Tamaki began saying. Though he didn't feel the same guts he felt before so he couldn't say it. "Never mind."

"Yes, I will," Haruhi said.

"Yes?" Tamaki asked. IT was only then that he realized that she was saying yes to his question.

"Are you reading my mind?" Tamaki asked.

"Wait…yes to dinner or yes for me being your boyfriend?" Tamaki asked innocently.

"Yes to both," Haruhi giggled watching Tamaki being himself again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night…Kaoru convinced his brother to sleep over Hunny's for the night to give Haruhi and Tamaki some space.

Of course, Hikaru wasn't up for it but he was convinced later on.

And so…both him and his brother, Kaoru…slept in the sofa bed as Hikaru dreamt about Haruhi…smiling.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cynthia was sleeping soundly while Kyouya was still up. He couldn't believe on how hectic this day was but he was glad it was finally over.

_All you have to do is explain and apologize _Kyouya thought looking at Cynthia.

He looked at Cynthia's laptop and sighed. He closed his laptop and logged on to Cynthia's…deleting all the pictures that was in there that might cause to break Haruhi and Tamaki's relationship again.

"I guess planning this whole family thing wasn't such a bad idea after all,." Kyouya said.

"Of course it wasn't," Hunny said in his pajamas holding his bun-bun.

Kyouya was startled and sighed as he placed his hand to his chest. "You mustn't startle people like that."

"Gomen ne," Hunny said smiling. Kyouya also smiled and Hunny skipped into his room.

_We got to see another side of you _Kyouya thought as he was still smiling.

He turned of the lights and went to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Cynthia?" Tamaki asked having breakfast with Haruhi.

"Um, gomen, I only cooked for me and Tamaki," Haruhi said surprised to see her and everyone else. So surprised that that sentence was the only thing she could think of saying.

"I'll be changing now," Hikaru and Kaoru said going upstairs who didn't really wanna hear Haruhi forgive her. While Hunny and Mori-sempai sat on the family room to give them some space but Kyouya stood next to Cynthia.

"I'm sorry to deceive both of you," Cynthia said bowing her head.

"You see…my family's been poor for a while and has been in the hospital because of a sickness," Cynthia explained.

"I came here to steal some of your money if we were to get married," Cynthia finished.

"Cyn…thia?" Tamaki said his jaw dropping.

"I'm sorry… I knew I shouldn't have though of that…it's just that…" Cynthia said losing her words.

Tamaki got up and hugged Cynthia and quickly unwrapped his arms around her.

"I know your parents…they're strict…very strict," Tamaki said turning to Haruhi.

"she was raised with parents like that," Tamaki said to Haruhi.. "She doesn't know how to say sorry, how to forgive, or how to ask."

"I understand," Haruhi said smiling.

"B-but you don't have to worry about that…Kyouya paid for them already," Cnythia said looking at the floor blushing in embarrassment.

Haruhi also stood up and grabbed her hands. "Let's be friends for now on."

Cynthia's face lit up and she smiled her real smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The twins were listening to their conversation the whole time even though they didn't want to.

"That's just like our Haruhi," Kaoru said.

"Yep…plain nice to everyone," Hikaru said. He didn't mind being Haruhi's friend and not boyfriend. IN his heart he know he could openly invite these words: "As long as Haruhi's happy then I'm happy."

He hasn't seen Haruhi smile like that for a very long time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**THE END**

**A.N.-well…how about that! I actually finished the story without backing out! Thank you for weveryone who read my story and those who review. I APPRECIATE IT GREATLY!**


	27. Author's NoteThird Book

**A.N.- Hi guys, I decided to continue with the story and so the third book is called Our Love is Forever Growing. Check it out! **


End file.
